


Sam’s Protector

by TammyRenH



Series: Sam’s Protector [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Case Fic, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, No actual mpreg, Omega Sam, Sam’s POV, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Shower, Unrelated AU, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: When he was 13 and a newly presented Omega, Sam fell for the teenaged Alpha next door. He was determined to give this Alpha all his firsts, but then Dean and his father moved overnight, leaving without so much as a goodbye. Six years later Sam is at Stanford where four Omegas have disappeared, leaving Sam in need of a Protector. Enter Dean. And Sam still has all his firsts to give.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic includes a distorted/unfavorable portrait of the fertility Goddess Manasa. If this offends or upsets you, please be safe and do not read. 
> 
> Also I just really wanted to thank everyone who gave kudos, left comments, and bookmarked this fic. I had to rush it and I thought I would be lucky if maybe five people liked it. Your kind feedback has given me more confidence in my writing and I am working on a postscript.

  
Sometimes being an Omega sucked.

  
Normally, Sam was pretty easy going, with an optimistic and curious spirit who was pretty darn okay with his status in life. Plus, even many of the so-called downsides of being Omega were a tradeoff. Sure, having heats twice a year (especially since he didn't have anyone to help with said heats) was a drag, but the upside was that someday in the far (far far) future, he would be able to give birth and how cool was that?

  
If the heats and the legal and medical requirements singular only to Omegas fell on the annoying side, and the ability to have children, the attention he received for being a rare male Omega, and the recent advances that allowed Sam and others like him to attend college and seek careers landed on the awesome side - then the Protector thing fell somewhere in the middle.

  
Years ago, almost half a century now, Omegas began freeing themselves from the barefoot-and-pregnant cocoon that they had been wrapped in and emerged into academic and working life. After a lot of struggles, some set backs, and more than a few Omegas being hurt, attacked, or worse all parties finally agreed that in return for their freedoms (freedoms many Omegas pointed out that no one else had to make a bargain to get), all Omegas would be required to have a Protector.

  
A Protector was a combination guardian/caretaker/body guard whose purpose – theoretically anyway – was to see that all the Omega's needs were met. Being a Protector was a voluntary position,but for Omega’s having one was not – although there were far more Alphas and Betas than Omegas so that was never an issue. Protectors could be male or female, Alpha or Beta – but because of their protective and possessive nature, the vast majority were Alphas. The Protector could be a relative (for young Omegas it was almost always a parent or legal guardian), a friend, a romantic interest, anyone. At Stanford Omegas who arrived without a Protector had one assigned to them which was the case with Sam. In the beginning the Protectors were with the Omegas at all times, but as technology advanced Protectors now kept up with their Omega partners primary through electronic means if they did not live together. Sam, thankfully, did not live with his and usually only communicated with Alex – a permanently stoned California surfer Beta that Sam often thought would have been right at home with Sean Penn's pals in that old movie with that hot chick – maybe once or twice a week. Normally he was free to live his own life, which suited him just fine thank you very much.

  
It still wasn't a perfect system by any means, Sam had to pass a psychological test to "prove" that he was able to handle the stress of college, then he had to convince his advisor that he was able to handle living in his own apartment, which was located a few miles from campus. But he was here, at Stanford, instead of back in Gages Lake with his alcoholic failure of a father. And Sam was thriving at college – he loved the school, he loved his classes, and despite his innate awkwardness he had even managed to make a few friends.

  
And now it was about to come crashing down, all because of some sick freak with a thing for Omegas.

  
Sam started his Sophomore year in September. By mid-November, three Omegas had disappeared, including the only other male Omega his age attending Stanford. The disappearances were a huge deal, made the national news. It has ignited a debate of whether Omegas should even be at college (after all, sniffed the Alpha that was the chairman of the "Back to Basics" movement, they are our most precious resource and we cannot allow them to be in danger). As the conservatives and the progressives waged their war of words, Sam could feel his dream life slipping away.

  
The disappearances had Sam worried of course. He had stopped going anywhere alone, always surrounded by his small group of Omega and Beta friends. He kept his apartment door locked at all times. Alex even started coming by his apartment occasionally, checking in with him (before this he hadn't even known Alex knew where he lived). But beyond that fear, was the absolute terror that he would be forced to leave this place that he loved so much. He couldn't give up on his dream of being a lawyer, he couldn't go back to his father's trailer, to a life filled with his father’s empty beer bottles and even emptier dreams.

  
"Stop that," whispered Jessica, sitting next to him. He realized that he had been biting his thumb’s cuticle – again – and put his hands back in his lap but he couldn’t stop the nervous bouncing of his leg.

  
All the Omegas in school had been called to a special meeting, being held in the large oval room next door to the Dean's office. The Dean was a Beta named Nancy Nelson. And she was late.

  
If he couldn't stay here, he wouldn't go home. He wouldn't. He didn't have many relatives but he thought he heard his father mention a cousin once who -

  
Jessica sighed and pulled his thumb away from his mouth where he had once again been chewing on the poor abused cuticle. This time she held on to his hand. "You gotta relax," She told him as she slipped her smaller hand into his, giving his hand a squeeze. "it's going to be okay."

  
It was easy for her to say, she had an Alpha. If worse came to worse she could go live with Jo. But as for him -

  
"I'm sorry I'm late," said the Dean as she walked into the room along with a small entourage of Alphas and Betas. She stood behind the speaker podium, flashed them a smile as fake as her eyelashes, glanced at the people accompanying her, then down at her notes. Sam could barely breathe, his mind scattering through all the possibilities of what she was going to say.

  
"Thank you all for coming. Your education is extremely important to us," Ms. Nelson began. "But, obviously of paramount importance to us is your safety."

  
"And our fear of being sued," stage whispered a female Omega somewhere to Sam's left.

  
"It is my sad duty to report that another Omega, Maria Couch, disappeared early this morning from her locked dorm room. As you are no doubt aware, this is the 4th Omega from our school to disappear in recent weeks. As a result, there was an emergency executive meeting held this morning, to decide whether or not to evacuate all Omegas from our school."  
Ms. Nelson paused, looking down at them from her silver wire-framed glasses. Everyone in the room was quiet, tense.

  
"But the fact is," She continued after what was probably a few seconds but felt like so much longer when your entire future was on the line. "We feel the danger could follow you, even to your hometowns, and we have no way to protect you there. And with it being so close to the end of the semester, it seemed unnecessarily cruel to dismiss you from Stanford at this time. Therefore it has been decided that we will reinstate the Omega/Protector system as it was originally intended. I know all of you have Protecters, but many aren't Alphas and some of you do not have constant contact with your Protectors. We will be looking at each of your situations individually but the end result with be If you wish to remain in school, you must have an Alpha protector who is with you 24/7 in order to do so."

  
"If our Protector isn't an Alpha or can't be with us 24/7 what can we do?" asked a timid voice behind Sam.

  
"We were able to contact several Alphas in the nearby area who are willing to act as Protectors. In fact, they are waiting in the room next door,' Mrs.. Nelson informed them, "Mr. Moore has investigated each one personally, and can vouch for their integrity and trustworthiness. If at any time you feel unsafe or uncomfortable with the Protector that you choose, you can request they be replaced with a different Protector. But without a Protector, you will be required to leave campus."

  
Sam really wanted to unfurl his 6'3" and possibly-still-growing frame and insist he could take care of himself. But the fact is, even as in shape as he was, there was no getting around that the smallest Alpha was at least 10 times stronger than he was. He could win in a fair fight with any Omega (well probably) and at least three-quarters of the Betas (well possibly) but couldn't win a thumb wrestling contest with an Alpha. Plus one of the missing Omegas had a black belt, and still was taken. He really didn't want to be saddled with some overbearing, smug (cause they were all smug), bossy Alpha for the next two weeks until the semester ended, but he really really didn't want to go home, so his choice was already made for him.  
Each Omega met with a member of the security team. If they had an Alpha they wanted designated as their Protector the Alpha was contacted and was vetted by security. Sam was sure Jessica was requesting that Jo be her Protector. But as Sam had no one, he was directed to the room next door.

  
This room was set up much more informally, with chairs and loveseats scattered around. There was even a table set up in the center of the room loaded with snack food, several Alphas were gathered around it, paper plates full of chips, little smokies, store bought cookies and other unhealthy things. The first thing Sam noticed was that most of the Alphas were pretty young, maybe his age or a few years older. And they were pretty high on the attractive side as well.

  
"It's like the dating game," The Omega who had spoken out during the meeting said to him. "Whose behind door number three?"

  
"Well if they wanna hook me up I’m all for it," Another Omega, a tiny girl with black curls interjected. "I mean, if I am getting stuck with a babysitter I might as well have a little fun.” she continued with a wink and walked over to the Alphas gathered around the table. Immediately she was surrounded by them, disappearing into a sea of posturing Alphas.

  
"Well," The Omega to his right said. "I don't want to go home so - " She headed to the nearest loveseat where a tall female Alpha sat, and held her hand out. "Hi, my name is Misty."

  
By now, all the Omegas were taking to Alphas. A female Alpha was already accompanying an Omega to the next room, to be officially declared her Protector. Sam stood leaning against the wall, feeling awkward and conspicuously alone. He was going to have to approach someone, but every time he tried to make eye contact with an Alpha, their eyes skittered past him. Even the other male Omegas were chatting comfortably with interested Alphas. He felt like the awkward teenager at the school dance – too tall, too plain, too socially inept to be chosen. He wasn’t going to find anyone, he was going to be sent home.

  
As if echoing his thoughts, a dark haired Alpha approached him. "You are too tall to be an Omega," He growled at him. "How the hell am I supposed to protect a giraffe?"

  
This Alpha was older than most of the others. His voice was gruff and faintly English. Sam raised his eyebrows and looked around the room pointedly. This Alpha was at least 4 inches shorter than the other Alphas in the room, heck even some of the female Omegas were pretty darn close to his height. "Well if I wanted to be protected by a miniature Pinscher - " He began and then smiled as the Alpha huffed and walked away. Somewhere beside him, he heard a snort.

  
Sam turned his head, and not three foot away from him stood a not-as-tall-as-him-but-still-pretty-tall Alpha with short dark-blonde hair and crystal green eyes. Familiar crystal green eyes.

  
The man pushed away from the wall and Sam tracked his approach with unbelieving eyes. “Hiya Sammy.”

  
“Dean” Sam managed to croak out of his suddenly dry throat “What are you doing here?”

  
Dean looked around the room before his eyes fell again on Sam. “Let’s get out of here and then we’ll talk.”

  
Dean took him by the hand, leading him to the other room to be declared Sam’s Protector. Sam let him, his mind drifting back to when he was a young teenager, blindly following wherever Dean had led.

  
Sam had been 13, newly presented as an Omega, when Dean and his father had moved into the trailer next to his. Dean had been 17, a senior in high school and practically grown. He was so handsome he was almost pretty and he knew it. Everywhere Dean went a flock of Betas and Omegas followed him. But Sam was the only one who got to follow him home.

  
To say Sam had a crush on Dean was a pretty big understatement. But Dean was good about it, never teased Sam about the crush. He teased Sam about other things though – about Sam’s love of Harry Potter books (geek), about Sam’s straight A status (nerd), about the length of his hair (hippy). But it was all done in fondness and Sam never took offense. In fact he reveled in the teasing just like he reveled in every moment he spent with Dean. 

  
To this day Dean was the only person he let call him Sammy.

  
The only downside to their relationship was that Dean treated him like a little kid, almost like a baby brother. Sam wanted more. He wanted to be Dean’s, in every way his 13 year old mind thought that entailed. He wanted to give Dean all his firsts – starting with his first kiss. And sometimes he caught Dean looking at him in a way that indicated that maybe perhaps Dean wanted that as well.

  
Before Sam could work up the nerve to turn desires into action though, he went into his first heat. It was awful. Sam had read about them of course but nothing prepared him for the reality. His father, embarrassed about Sam’s heat, sequestered Sam in his room with nothing to help with the constant need. It was 5 days of hell and the only thing that got Sam through it was thoughts of Dean. Dean’s lips on his, Dean’s hands on him. Dean making the pain go away.

  
When the heat finally lifted the first place Sam went to was the trailer next door. But it was empty. Sometime during the last few days Dean and his father had vanished. Sam asked around at school but no one knew where they had gone. Sam never saw nor heard from Dean again. Until now.

  
Around a half hour later, forms signed and Protector status deemed official, Sam found himself following Dean towards the parking lot.

  
"So your place or mine?"

  
Sam's brain stuttered. Then stopped. He looked at Dean, feeling the edges of panic closing in "Huh?"

  
"This is an all day, all night, all everything gig right?" Dean asked, clearly amused by Sam's reaction. "Actually never mind, I am staying in a hotel so sketchy that cockroaches avoid it.  So looks like it’s going to be your place kid."

  
Sam thought about his small one-bedroom apartment and if his brain would just kick back in gear again he might be able to voice how that probably wouldn't work.

  
"Don't worry Sammy, I'll sleep on the couch." Dean gave him a wink. "Your virtue is safe with me. However I remember how you were like as a kid so my virtue on the other hand - "

  
Sam could feel himself blushing, he ducked his head, deliberately hiding behind his bangs.

  
Dean thankfully moved on and was scanning the sea of cars in front of them. "Which one is yours?"

  
"Oh," Sam responded. "I don't have a car."

  
Dean's eyebrows raised. "I thought you told the guy back there you lived off campus?"

  
"I do." Sam replied. "But I generally walk or jog to school in the morning."

  
"Jog?" If possible, Dean's eye brows went further up. "On purpose?"

  
"Well I take the bus sometimes if the weather is bad." Sam told him. "But it's California so usually the weather is - " Sam waved his hand around indicating the sunny and mild day.

  
"Still. Jogging." Dean gave a shudder. "Okay kid, today is your lucky day cause today, you get to ride in style. You remember my Baby right? Of course back then she was Dad’s.”

  
Sam looked up in confusion. It took him a half a beat to realize that Dean was talking about the car he was standing in front of. Really -Baby? It took another half beat for him to realize that Dean was expectantly waiting for him to say something about said car.

  
Sam knew nothing about cars – absolutely not a thing. Sam vaguely remembered this one. This car looked like a car an Alpha would drive – it was shiny, big, black and Sam suspected – intentionally intimidating looking. It also looked old . Like seriously old.

  
Sam realized he was taking far too long to say anything. In front of him, Dean's expression was changing from one of pride to one of annoyance.

  
"It's – uh - " Sam pushed his hair back from his face in his personal sign of nervousness. "It's nice."

  
"Nice." Dean repeated the word with more emphasis than necessary, "That's great my car is – nice."

  
Okay. Wrong word choice. "It's - " Sam began trying to think of another word. Big?

  
"No, no. Let's stick with nice." Dean responded, every inch of his body emanating annoyance. "Just get in the car Sam.”

  
Dean pulled out of the parking lot with the rumbling of the loud engine, the screeching of tires and the deafening blast of Black Sabbath coming from the car’s speakers.

  
Yup, definitely a car for Alphas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Dean stood in the middle of Sam's hallway. Behind him was the front door. To the left of him was the open doorway that lead to the kitchen. To the right, the living room/study. In front of Dean was Sam's bedroom with a bathroom attached.

  
"Niiiice," Dean drawing the word out with a smirk, letting his knapsack fall beside Sam’s couch.

  
"Shut up," Sam replied, but he couldn't help smiling. "I know it's small . It's all I can afford, the scholarship only goes so far."

  
“So scholarship huh?” Dean asked as he scoped the kitchen. “You were always a smart one.”

  
"Full ride." Sam replied, with let's face it, justifiable pride. "Just not a luxury ride, as you can see."

  
"I was just giving you a hard time before," Dean having made the rounds of the entire apartment, which took about a minute and maybe a half, made his way back to Sam. "It's a nice place Sam."

  
Sam shook his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "It's really not."

  
"Dude, you should see some of the places I've lived." Dean told him. "This place is a freaking palace next to - "

  
Dean's phone went off. Dean pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at the name. "Hold that thought, I have to take this call."

  
Dean moved back over to the living room part of the apartment, but Sam could still hear his side of the conversation. It wasn't as if there was anywhere he could go in the apartment and not hear it, Sam told himself. It wasn't eavesdropping if you had no choice but to hear.

  
Of course he could turn the TV on, but then that might disturb Dean’s conversation and that would just be rude.

  
"Every one of them?" He could hear Dean ask. "Do you have dates?"

  
There was a pause and then Dean spoke again. "And they all went to the clinic on campus – nowhere else?" Another pause.

"Ash, you are awesome. Yeah I know you know it. Talk to you later, I'll let you know if something comes up."

  
Dean was chuckling as he made his way back to Sam. "So Sam, what do you know about the fertility clinic on campus?"

  
Sam blinked a few times. "Uh – nothing?"

  
"You’ve not been in it?" Dean asked, scrolling through his phone.

  
"I’ve not really had a reason to - " Sam stalled then started again. "I mean- everyone – I mean every Omega has to go in when they turn 21 for a – testing I guess. Or when they become sexually – when they find a person they uh-"

  
Yeah, he sounded just like a pre-law student on a full scholarship, he stuttered to a stop in embarrassment.  Somewhere in the back of his mind he was remembering the 'this is your brain on drugs' commercial.  Except this was his brain on Dean.

  
Sam studied his bright blue tennis shoes for a moment, not even wanting to risk looking at Dean through his bangs.

  
"So when you turn 21 or find a person to quote you – uh – with, you have to be tested to see how fertile you are? That's kinda fucked up kid."

  
"It's just – it's a holdover from way back," Sam said, having moved on from studying his feet to the kitchen table in front of him. "And with Beta birth rates decreasing, they just want to check- things- I guess."

  
"Okay, so how do we make an appointment?" Dean asked, pulling up the keypad on his phone. "Just give 'em a call?"

  
"Why would we?" Sam asked, surprised. "I’m not 21 and I'm not – you know. Not with you." Sam risked a glance though his bangs. "Not with anyone."

  
"So, we'll play a game of let's pretend." Dean replied. “C'mon pSammy, work with me. I really need to get in there and there is no way they’ll let a single Alpha in.”

  
Sam unconsciously wrinkled his nose. “So you want in the clinic to – what – exactly?”

  
Dean rubbed the back of his neck. ”See, Ash said all the Omegas disappeared did so a day or two after visiting that clinic. There has to be some connection. Maybe with someone who works there, maybe another patient. I just need to get in there and check things out.” Dean seemed nervous, fiddling with the phone that was in his hand. "Usually on these type of gigs, I come in as FBI but turns out the real FBI are here so – plan B."

  
Sam could feel his heart drop. He had been silly to think maybe Dean had come to Stanford because of him. Obviously, Dean was here for another reason. “So you are here as some kind of private investigator?”

  
Dean gave Sam a smile "Something like that." Dean pulled up a chair and indicated Sam sit in the one next to him, which Sam did. Sitting this close to him, it was impossible not to notice that Dean smelled good. Like really, really, good. Just as good as he remembered. It was hard to describe the scent – definitely Alpha, a little outdoorsy maybe. Musky. Maybe a hint of something kind of like the way air smelled right before a storm -

  
"Hey are you with me?" Dean asked. Sam straightened up, He had been leaning over closer to Dean, dangerously close to actually scenting him. He flushed as Dean gave him a knowing grin. "As I was saying – I have this job. I kind of go to different places and help people with – well things like your friends disappearing. I figure we can help each other. I can protect you, you can help me get into the places on campus a non-student usually can't get in and we find the mons – person doing this and stop them. What do you say – wanna play detective?"

  
Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Sam and Sam couldn’t help but return his grin. 

  
“So do we have a deal?" Dean held out his hand, Sam found himself giving his to him.

  
“Deal”. He replied, shaking Dean’s hand cause really he already knew he was going to do anything to stay close to Dean. This might be temporary, but Sam planned to make the most of every minute.

  
Dean held on to Sam' s hand a second or so longer than socially acceptable and then yanked on it, causing Sam to lean closer to him. "You smell good too." He leered at Sam. "Good enough to eat."

  
Sam blushed, heart stuttering, unable to think of a single retort.

  
"So" Dean continued, as he pulled Sam closer still. "Are you really a virgin?"

  
"No, but I play one on TV," Sam retorted, pulling his hand free and leaning away from Dean's powerful (and delicious) scent. "And you are just as rude as you were back then."

  
"You used to follow me around like a little puppy dog." Dean reminded him. "A very cute little puppy dog, I am pretty sure it wasn't because you thought I was rude."

  
Sam resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him. Barely.

  
"So you've never had sex, never once?" Dean asked a bit too casually as he stood up.

  
"That's what being a virgin generally means, yes." Sam replied, then decided a change in subject was definitely in order. "So, when you say you pose as FBI - "

  
"I'm sorry, I'm just - " Dean ran his hand through his hair. "Is it a religious thing?"

  
"It's a severe lack of opportunity thing." Sam informed him, pulling out his Abnormal Psychology book which seemed oh so appropriate right now. He was hoping Dean would take a hint, but he should have remembered Dean's total lack of hint-taking-ability.

  
"This just doesn't make any sense." Dean barreled on. "I mean, look at you. Back at school, I never saw you without a horde of admirers milling around. How could there be lack of opportunity? "

  
"That was back when I was an acceptable size for an Omega." Sam responded, leaving out the part where he hadn't paid attention to any of those admirers since none of them were Dean. "But then I started growing, and I didn't stop. Not sure I've stopped yet." Sam admitted. "I am no longer cute or small or easy to handle."

  
"Oh, I bet I could handle you just fine." Dean leaned over the table, back in Sam's personal space. "Even manhandle, if you are into that kind of thing." After a few seconds of watching Sam's flush deepen, Dean leaned back. "If they are that blind, forget them."

  
Sam hoped maybe Dean was going to-abandon this topic, but no he wasn't that lucky. "So how far have you gotten, just for curiosity's sake?"

  
"Dean!" Sam protested, the flush now having reached the tip of his ears. Awesome.

  
"I'm just making polite conversation." Dean told him with a grin that could only be described as wicked. "Getting reacquainted. I need to know these things so I can adequately protect you. Third base? Second?"

  
Sam began to think of cheerful ways to kill Dean.

  
" Come on Sammy," Dean said softly, tauntingly. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

  
Was it possible to blush so hard that you spontaneously combusted?

  
Dean leaned in, his lips so close that Sam could feel his breath on his face. "Ever been kissed?"

  
"Of course I have." Sam insisted, realizing a beat too late that the words came out way too fast and an octave or two too high. He forced himself to lower his voice. "Lots of times."

  
Dean looked down at him skeptically. "I am not talking about Aunt Susie giving you a peck on the cheek."

  
Sam found himself looking at Dean's lips - which totally wasn't his fault when Dean was talking about kissing that way. They were slightly wet, kind of luscious looking. Men’s lips weren’t supposed to be luscious were they? That was totally not fair. Sam remembered how desperately he wanted to kiss Dean when he was 13. How much he wanted Dean to be his first. How he passed up the few opportunities he had waiting to feel about someone else the way he had felt about Dean.

  
And then remembered he was supposed to be carrying on a conversation with Dean and defending his (mythical) lack of virtue. "I don’t have an Aunt Susie." He should have stopped there but no he rattled on. "I’ve had a ton of experience. I've made out with lots of people. Boys, girls. Alpha, Betas, everyone."

  
"So you're a slut for kissing but you've never been laid?" Dean asked, not even trying to hide his lack of belief.

  
"Well – maybe I haven’t kissed that much. " Sam backtracked, realizing he had possibly overdid his tall kissing tales. "But definitely I have experience."

  
"Hmmm." Dean reached down and effortlessly pulled Sam up. "Prove it.”

  
Sam was a bit breathless from that bit of manhandling. "Excuse me?"

  
"Prove it." Dean repeated. "Look, I'm attracted to you, I am pretty sure you are attracted to me. If I’m wrong about that, I’ll just back off, never bring it up again. But here you are telling me you have all kinds of kissing experience and I want to be the beneficiary of all that knowledge. So prove it. Kiss me."

  
Attracted might be a bit of an understatement . When he was 13, he had been attracted to Dean. Now all he felt was waves of want.

  
Plus, Dean was looking at him with a challenge in those crystal green eyes and Sam had never backed down from a challenge.  
They were standing so close anyway, Sam just needed to angle his head down a bit for their lips to meet. Almost immediately, lips barely touching, he felt an unfamiliar warmth in the pit of his stomach. Dean's lips tasted as good as Dean smelled. As he leaned further in, feeling Dean's lips firm against his, he realized tongues should maybe be involved, but he wasn't sure how to involve them. Just sticking his tongue in seemed kind of – rude. So after a few seconds of his lips tentatively tasting Dean’s, Sam pulled away. Okay, maybe he didn't get tongue action in but that was a pretty damn good kiss. He looked at Dean expecting the smug look to be gone and then saw just the opposite.

  
"I knew you were a liar," Dean practically growled out, then his hand was behind Sam's head, pulling him into another kiss.

But this kiss –this kiss was hungry, it was demanding. It took Sam's brain a few seconds to catch up to the fact that Dean's tongue was in his mouth and he didn't even know how it got there and he didn’t care. He just wanted to give everything Dean was asking for. He could feel the heat, vague during the first kiss, build up in intensity as Dean positioned his head so that they could get deeper into the kiss. He could feel one of Dean's legs pressing in and he opened up his so that Dean could slot inside.

  
The kiss went from hungry to desperate, Sam realized he was making a low moaning sound deep in his throat but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He was burning up inside and it felt so good to go up in flames. .

  
He put his arms around Dean, drawing him impossibly closer. Dean’s leg was pressed against his crotch and Sam couldn’t focus enough to be embarrassed about how hard he was from just kissing. Dean temporarily took his lips from his, giving them both a chance to breathe. "Sweet, sweet boy" Dean whispered as his hands restlessly moved over Sam’s side and then his lips once again claimed Sam's and Sam's mouth opened up to him.

  
Dean's hands were now reaching inside Sam’s brown-and-blue plaid shirt. Touching Sam's bare skin, causing sparks wherever he touched. It was more than Sam had ever dreamed a kiss could be, but it also made him hungrier, made him want. He could feel his cock aching to be touched, aching for more friction, aching for anything.

  
Sam was feeling warm everywhere, especially underneath his jeans. He was concentrating so hard on the electricity funneling through the front of his body that he totally missed what was happening in the back.

  
Dean's hand slipped lower, pressing in at the top of his jeans, right above his ass and Sam came to a horrifying realization – that warmness, was wet. That warmness was slick. And Dean was just about to touch -

  
Sam pulled away, practically tripping over his feet in his hurry to get to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, the sound echoing through the small apartment and then quickly locked the door. He pulled down his pants, yeah they were soaked clear through . This had never happened to him before, when he wasn’t in heat anyway.

  
Outside the door, he could hear sounds indicating Dean was approaching. When he spoke, his voice sounded surprisingly unsure. "Sam? Are you okay?"

  
"Yeah," Sam quickly answered. "I'm just - " Sam let his voice trail off, not sure what to say he was just doing.

  
"Look Sam,' Dean continued. "I know that was way too much way too soon. I'm sorry I pushed it. Just come on out man, I promise it won't happen again."

  
That was the exact opposite from what Sam wanted. "No, this isn’t about the kiss. The kiss was - "

  
"Nice?" Dean suggested, sounding a lot more like himself.

  
"Hot," Sam clarified. "I want to – I hope we – I liked it Dean. It's just – ah - "

  
Sam wasn't sure if Dean just naturally figured it out or if he could smell him through the door and wouldn’t that be just swell? “Oh Sammy. " Dean was laughing. Actually laughing. The jerk. "Sam, that's nothing to be ashamed of. I am just that good, it’s not your body’s fault. It’s a natural reaction to –“

  
“Go away," Sam stopped him before it could get worse. "Just go far, far away."

  
"Okay," Dean said, still chuckling under his breath, the asshole. "I'll go see what I can find for supper why you you take care of that perfectly natural - "

  
"GO AWAY FOREVER" Sam shouted through the door. He could hear Dean's laughter, even from the kitchen.

  
Sam sighed and turned on the shower. If this was going to be his body’s – oh so natural –response to just kissing, he was probably going to need to invest in some more underwear.

  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes to an old t-shirt from the Born ro Run Springsteen tour – no idea where it came from but it was as comfortable as heck- and some sweats, Sam followed the off-key humming of something he vaguely realized was Metallica into the kitchen. Dean had made himself right at home, hamburgers frying in the pan, his body swaying a bit to the groove of his own humming. Sam swallowed, that boy looked damn good from the back. Really, really – firm, and curves in really good places and – good. Dean turned around and flashed Sam a smile that would have took his breath away if he had been breathing right then. Damn good from the front too.

  
"I hope hamburgers are okay," Dean told him. "Not a lot of choices in the fridge.”

  
Sam looked at him sheepishly. "Understatement. I keep meaning to go the store but - " He shrugged and pulled out a bag of Cheetos from the cabinet. "I have these though."

  
"Perfect," Dean said as he began placing the finished hamburgers on a paper towel as Sam began dragging out condiments from the refrigerator. "I couldn’t find the beer though."

  
"Uh – 19?" Sam pointed to himself. "Illegal."

  
Dean rolled his eyes as he began help place the food on the kitchen table. "Man, you've got to live a little. That is going to be my primary goal as your Protector – to help you loosen up and sow some freaking wild oats."

  
"Uh-huh, I'm loose enough thanks." Sam froze a bit, thinking of how that might be construed if Dean had a dirty – well there was no if at all about it, Dean had his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face. Sam decided to quickly change the subject. "So catch me up – how did you get into private detective work anyway?”

  
Instead of answering Sam’s question , Dean told Sam about Ash and the other offbeat characters that frequented the Roadhouse, a bar Dean apparently visited a lot. In the isn't-the-world-small department it turned out that owner of said bar, Ellen, was the mother of Jessica’s Alpha - Jo.

  
"Man, you should have seen her as a teenager." Dean told him, as he grabbed some more chips. "She was so determined she wasn't going to college. She was going to be a hun- she wanted to be like her father." Dean amended. "Ellen was just as determined she was going to go. My ears are still ringing from all the yelling."

  
"I guess she listened to Ellen at the end." Sam mused. "She's doing well in college, studying engineering. And she and Jessica – even before the 24-hour protector thing you rarely saw one without the other."

  
"I'm glad it all worked out for her," Dean said, helping Sam gather the plates. "You know, she had a big old crush on me back in the day, before she presented and realized it wasn't going to work out."

  
"It's safe to say she got over it." Sam assured him, as he loaded the dishwashers with the few dishes that they had used.

  
"She's not the only one who had a crush on me." Dean was leaning against the counter opposite from Sam, long lean lines of muscle in full display. "I seem to remember this really cute kid, floppy hair, dimples for miles, used to bat his eyelashes at me every chance he got."

  
"Shut up," Sam ducked his head, using his decade old trick of hiding behind his bangs.

  
"Don't worry baby, you are still cute." Dean told him, pushing Sam's hair back from his face. For a second they just stared at each other and Sam found himself hoping maybe – hoping for something he couldn't put his finger on. But after a few seconds, Dean let his hair down and stepped away. "I've made us an appointment at the fertility clinic for tomorrow afternoon, late. I want us to be the last ones there. "

  
Sam shifted one leg to another, the whole idea of the fertility clinic had he feeling definitely unsettled. "I don't know about this Dean."

  
"It will be fine." Dean assured him. "We tell them we are thinking about getting engaged, that we want kids, not right now of course with you still in college and all but we'd like to get everything checked out. They've heard this stuff a thousand times, nothing for you to worry about."

  
"But - " Sam fiddled with the strings on his sweatpants. "When they start asking questions about our sex life, how am I going to answer them?

"By telling them I'm the best you've ever had." Dean smirked. "It will be fine, you are overthinking this. I'll do all the talking, all you had to do is sit there and look pretty and maybe blush every now and then."

  
"How will my blushing help?" Sam asked, aware that he was blushing even at the word blushing which was a whole new level of embarrassing.

  
"It won't – I just really like it when you do." Dean touched his cheek, his fingers sliding down to his jaw. And then he turned toward the living room. "So, what's on TV?"

  
"Un – whatever you'd like. I don't mean to be antisocial or anything, but finals are coming up and I have some papers I've got to get written. Me keeping my scholarship depends on my grades so - "

  
"No, don't worry about it, it's cool. You do your geek thing and I'll just entertain myself." Dean jumped over the back of the couch, perfect landing, already fiddling with the remote. Sam would have fallen over the couch, knocked the couch over, and broke everything in a 50-foot radius if he had tried that. "Dude, you have HBO!"

  
"Yeah, it's my one luxury. I can't be without my Game of Thornes," Sam said as he booted up his laptop.

  
"Man, me too. I watch it when I get a chance, which isn't often. Most of the hotels I stay at barely have cable, much less HBO." Dean's voice trailed off as he became engrossed with whatever was on HBO at the moment, and Sam turned his attention to his schoolwork.

  
After a few hours, Sam had to stand up and stretch his back. He noticed that Dean had turned the television off and was struggling to find a way to lie down on the couch comfortably. There was no way around it, the couch was way too small for someone over six feet tall.

"Do you happen to have some spare sheets and maybe a pillow that's softer than this one?" Dean asked hopefully, holding out the throw pillow Jessica had picked out for Sam from Target.

  
The thought of Dean sleeping so close, of trying to sleep with the scent of him everywhere, was terrifying. But he couldn't let Dean try sleep on that couch, or God forbid sleep on the floor.

  
"Look, neither one of us are going to fit on the couch." Sam told him. He took a deep breath. He could do this. "My bed is plenty big enough for two, just sleep on it."

  
Dean looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

  
"Yeah, you won't be much of a Protector if you are falling down from exhaustion." Sam rationalized as he walked around a bit, trying to ease the stiffness from sitting still so long and not at all because this whole situation made him nervous. "And I really want to be protected. I'd hate to have done all this work for nothing."

  
"How do I know you won't molest me in my sleep?" Dean teased.

  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I can refrain from touching you, hard as that might be." Maybe. Hopefully. Sam nodded toward the bedroom door. "Go ahead, I've got a little more work to do, I'll be in there later."

  
"If you are sure - " Dean said, suddenly all seriousness. "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable"

  
"I won't be, it's the only real option we have and it'll be fine." Sam wasn't sure which one he was trying to convince. "Just don't hog all the covers or I'll have to banish you to the bathtub. And good luck sleeping in there."

  
"Yeah, if you think that bathtub would be the worse place I'd ever slept, I have some stories to tell you. Tomorrow." Dean stepped up to Sam, placing the softest of kisses on his lips. "Sleep well Sammy", Dean headed into the bedroom.

  
Sam touched his lips, still feeling the faint taste of Dean there. God, he was never going to be able to sleep tonight.

  
Sam worked longer than he normally did, determined to be sure that Dean was fast asleep before he went to bed. Finally, after he read the same page from his textbook three times and still had no idea of the point the author was trying to make, Sam surrendered. He walked around the apartment, checking to see that the door was locked, turning off all the lights and then stepped softly into the bedroom.

  
The bathroom light was still on, and in the shadows he could see Dean, lying on his back on the left side of the bed. The covers had slipped and his upper torso was showing, which was bare. Sam hoped very much that Dean didn't sleep in his birthday suit, this was something he probably should have asked about before proposing this.

  
The room already smelled different than it normally did, Dean's unique scent which earlier had been arousing now elicited a feeling in Sam of warmth, safety, home. Sam took care of things in the bathroom and decided not to change out of his t-shirt and sweats. He carefully got into bed, lying down as close to the edge of the bed as he could get without risking falling off.  
He listened to the sound of Dean's breathing, watched Dean's chest rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight, not with Dean so close, not with so much of Dean's skin showing, just asking to be touched, not with -

  
There were fingers – the fingers slipped under his t-shirt, they scratched lightly as his stomach -

You feel so good baby boy." Came a deep dark voice from somehwere outside his sleep. Or in his sleep. It was hard to tell.

  
"So do you," Sam mumbled, or maybe he just thought it, who knew when you are asleep. He was touching bare skin, the torso muscles taut and flexing under his inquisitive fingers. Everything felt really good and Sam moved in closer, so that more of his body could touch more of this delicious heat.

  
Somehow, someway lips were on his, hands were pulling on his t-shirt, trying to pull it off but was blocked because of so much touching so close. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to wake from the really good dream, so he just kept exploring with his hands. He felt what had to be nipples and squeezed one experimentally.

 

“Damn Sam" Came a voice that sounded much too loud and much too real to be dream-Dean.

  
Sam's eyes flew open, it wasn't a dream. Right in front of him, so close their noses were almost touching, was Dean. Sam retreated, he had to get distance from all of this temptation.

  
"Hey watch out - "

  
Sam teetered on the edge of the bed for a flailing second, but when Dean reached for him he instinctively pulled back and over he went, his knee bumping the side of the bed on his way to the floor.

  
Well that was one way to wake up.

  
"Hey Sam the bed is up here,' Dean peered over the side of the bed, looking down at Sam who was trying without a great deal of success to untangle himself from the blanket that fell with him. Dean was clearly trying not to laugh, but his eyes were twinkling so hard that they were giving Santa a run for his money. "Are you okay?"

  
Sam responded by showing him his middle finger, still trying to kick his legs from the blanket. Maybe if he wasn't so damn tall.

"Do you need some help?" Dean asked, slipping off the bed to watch Sam struggling to sit up. "I mean, I feel it's my job to protect you from the evil blanket that has you all tied up."

  
Sam just glared at him, finally freeing his legs. Once free, he deliberately kicked in Dean's direction, and Dean responded by grabbing hold of his foot, and keeping it. That would be annoying as heck if Dean was rubbing small circles around his ankle. Sam wondered what would happen if he kicked at Dean with his other foot.

  
"Hmm" Mused Dean as those magic fingers made their way further up Sam's leg. "Tying you up. That's not a bad idea actually, get a little rope next time we get in bed, get you anchored safely. After all, you never know when another evil blanket will attack."

  
Sam wasn't sure if Dean was seriously offering to tie him up or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted Dean to be serious. However, his dick didn't seem to have the same uncertainty, judging by the way it was beginning to take interest in the conversation.

  
"Plus," Dean said with a wink as he unfairly took those hands away and began to stand up, leaving Sam sitting on the floor staring up at him. “Think of the fun we can have – you lying tied up on the bed, not able to move an inch, those taut lean muscles twitching just for me. The things I could do." Dean gave himself a little shake. "Hey it's time to get a move on, you don't want to be late for class. Finals are coming up you know."

  
Sam plucked a pillow from the bed and threw it at Dean, but Dean was already safely inside the bathroom. He could hear him chuckling through the closed door. Sam shifted uneasily in his sweats, the unmistakable feeling of wet making them uncomfortable. Yup, he was going to have to invest in more underwear. And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

  
After a quick breakfast of cereal – well Sam had cereal Dean informed him rather emphatically that nobody ate Grape Nuts ever – it's made of tree bark Sam, for real, I saw the commercials – and instead ate toast with lots and lots of jelly, Sam definitely saw a trip to the grocery store in his near future – but right now they were on campus, headed to Sam's first class.

  
The school had determined that the classrooms were safe (all of the Omegas had been taken while alone, and the classrooms were monitored by the school's security team) and that the Protectors did not have to attend class with the Omegas. This was important for several reasons – one being that many protectors were fellow students with their own lectures to attend. Then there was the disruption factor of so many extra Alphas in each class, some like Dean non-students with no interest in what was going on. Bored Alphas were dangerous. Sam figured a bored Dean would be doubly so.

  
As they walked to the class, Sam said hi to the many people he knew on campus, stopping to talk to a few while Dean waited impatiently by his side. Many were openly curious about his Protector, but Dean was clearly not curious about any of them. His responses to any questions asked bordered on rudeness, in a don't-let-the-door-hit-you-on-your-way-out kind of way. When an Alpha from Sam's economics class named Alan offered Dean his hand to shake, Dean just stared at it until he dropped it. It didn't escape Sam's notice that the more people that Sam talked to, the closer Dean walked to him, until they were almost bumping into each other with every step. Sam considered this a pretty good side effect and wondered what would happen if he flirted with one or two of them. Too bad he was very bad at flirting. Like criminally bad at it.

  
The campus was all decked out for Christmas, with Christmas lights everywhere – in the trees, on the buildings, in the decorations scattered around. At nighttime, it would be magical. Sam made a mental note to drag Dean back here later than night. Maybe pretty lights would lighten him the heck up.

  
"Are we ever going to get to your class?" Dean asked grumpily after Sam was stopped again by a pretty Beta whose name he couldn't recall.

  
"It's right up there," Sam told him. "I'm not going to be late, if that is what you are worried about."

  
"What I am worried about is that it is too open out here." Dean scowled at the students milling around. "There are too many people."

  
"We are outside, in broad daylight." "Sam pointed out, as they approached the old science building. "I am more in danger of falling Christmas lights than I am of being taken."

  
Dean didn't seem to be convinced and was visibly happy when they finally entered the building where Sam's first lecture was held.

  
"You know, when you told me you were still a virgin, I assumed everyone on campus was an idiot." Dean told him as they finally stood outside the lecture hall. "But now I know you are the biggest idiot around. " Dean smirked. "In more ways than one."

  
"Um – thanks? Sam replied, as he fished his textbook and notebook out of his book bag.

  
"Half of this school would be all over you in an instant if you showed them any interest." Dean told him. "No opportunity my ass."

  
Sam laughed. "You think I get that kinda attention normally?" He scoffed, knocking shoulders with Dean. "I mean, they might look because I'm a male Omega and I'm tall and I stand out, and I do have friends, I am not that pathetic but – all this attention – it's because of you obviously. There's not a Beta or an Omega on campus that wouldn't knock me down and walk over my prone body to get to you. Heck, if you showed any interest, the Alphas would line up as well."

  
"You know for someone so smart you are really - " Dean stopped when an Alpha passed them by on her way to the classroom. "Never mind, we don't want any of them sniffing around anyway." Before Sam could comment on that, Dean continued. "While you are getting your brain filled, I am going to pick us a coffee. Let me guess- you want like three sugars and a tub full of cream with yours?”

  
Sam tore off a page out of his notebook and began writing, then handed the slip of paper to Dean. "Here, 'cause you'll never remember the order otherwise."

  
Dean looked at it confused for a second, then stated shaking his head, trying to give it back to Sam. "I can't order this dude."

  
"Please?" Sam asked. "I mean you are going there anyway, and you just offered to bring me back some."

  
Dean huffed. "I offered to bring you back coffee. If I order this, they'll take away my Alpha card. Seriously, order something else. Anything else. How about one of those cappuccino thingies?"

  
Sam gave him the look – the one that Jessica referred to as the most potent weapon on earth. For added effect, he jutted his lower lip out a little bit. "I need this Dean. I have a long day ahead. I have finals coming up. I am going to have to go to that clinic and - "

  
"Fine." Dean sighed, placing the offending piece of paper in his pocket. "In case nobody has told you this lately, you are a real pain in the ass."

  
Sam grinned. That look always worked for him. I mean why have the most potent weapon on earth at your disposal and not use it in time of need?

  
"I should be back before you get out, but in case I'm not wait right here for me. Do not go wandering around." Dean warned him.

  
"Yes sir, I will wait right here. Right in this very spot here. Right," Sam pointed to his shoes. "Here"

  
"And there's the bratty 13-year-old I remember with such fondness." was Dean's parting shot as he turned around to head to the coffee shop.

  
"Don't forget the extra shot of vanilla!” Sam shouted after him, deliberately much louder than what was necessary. "And the chocolate sprinkles!"

  
Dean's only response was his middle finger high in the air. Sam smiled all the way through class.

  
Afterwards, Dean wasn't there but to Sam's dismay Brady was.

  
Brady was an Alpha, and pretty damn good looking in a preppy kind of way. As a freshman, Sam had been flattered by his attention, until Jo took him aside and informed him that Brady wasn't interested in Sam as a person, he was trying to bag as many male Omegas as he could. Apparently when the pool was so small, the catch was worth more in bragging rights.  
Since then Sam had been wary around him. Brady never pushed too hard – the school had a zero-tolerance sexual harassment policy after all, but he certainly walked a fine line between gently flirting with Sam and overstaying his welcome. He never quite crossed over that line into harassment though, Sam had to grudgingly admit Brady was going to made a very fine lawyer one day.

  
"Sam, I like that color on you," Brady said, referring to his light blue hoodie. "It really brings out your eyes."

  
Sam tried not to roll said eyes. "Thanks Brady."

  
"I hear you guys have to have a Protector now, that's gotta be kind of a bummer." Brady said, pulling a bit on his own button-down shirt. Brady was almost always impeccably dressed, whereas Sam generally grabbed whatever clothes were the cleanest in his room. "But I came over here because I thought you might be in need of my services."

  
"That's really nice of you Brady, but I already have a Protector." Sam informed him, still keeping a lookout for Dean.

  
"Well, I hate to say it, but apparently he's not a good one." Brady said primly. "I mean, did he understand he was supposed to be by your side at all times? I would hate to have something happen to you cause someone was careless. We could go to the Dean's office, change your Protector - "

  
"Hey pal, back the hell off." Dean practically growled at Brady, shoving Sam's spiced Christmas drink in his general direction. He wasn't looking at Sam, his whole attention was focused on Brady. "He told you he already has a Protector and even if he didn't he wouldn't want one Whose not capable of protecting a goldfish."

  
"Dean, it's okay. " Sam intervened, not wanting the situation to deteriorate to Alpha posturing. "Brady was just being helpful, he didn't mean any harm."

  
"Whatever." Dean said, clearly dismissing Brady and facing Sam again. "Drink that before it gets cold, I didn't haul it all the way over here for nothing."

  
Brady looked uneasy. "Look Sam, I'll see you later okay? And if you ever change your mind - "

  
"He won't.” Dean responded, waving his fingers in Brady's general direction. "Bye bye now."

  
"Dean there was no reason to be rude." Sam scolded him as he sipped his drink. Heaven. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. When he opened them, Dean was staring at his lips. It took Sam a few seconds to remember what he was talking about. "He's a nice guy. Kind of."

  
"He wants to bang you. " Dean said flatly.

  
"That one I give you." Sam took another sip of his drink then realized that Dean was leaning very close to him, his nose practically on his neck. "Dude, are you scenting me?"

  
Dean backed up a little and then ordered. "Take off your hoodie."

  
Sam blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

  
"Your hoodie. Take it off." Dean took Sam's drink from him and held out his hand for Sam's book bag.

  
"You're not even going to spring for dinner first?" Sam asked, as he continue to hold onto his book bag. "I know this is California and not exactly freezing, but I do need my hoodie." It was great to hide inside of.

  
Dean just stared at him with that look in his eyes, he was obviously not budging. Damn bossy Alpha.

  
Sam sighed. And took off his hoodie. "There, when I freeze to death I want you officially declared as the worst Protector ever."

  
Dean put Sam's hoodie in his book bag and then began taking off his leather jacket.

  
"Dean, I can't wear that." Sam protested, realizing where Dean was going with this finally. "I'm too big. I'll look stupid.'

"I don't care." Dean informed him, helping Sam slip his arm into one of the sleeves. "You are going to wear this anyway."  
The jacket smelled of leather – and of Dean, Sam realized as Dean waited impatiently for him to slip his other arm into the jacket. And then Sam realized that was the point.

  
The jacket didn't fit right of course. Dean was broader in the shoulders than Sam, but Sam's arms and torso were longer. Sam tugged uselessly at the too-short sleeves.

  
"Happy now?"" Sam asked. He wasn't a bit surprised when Dean none too subtly leaned back over and inhaled. And then without responding grabbed Sam's hand, practically dragging him to the next class. "I guess I can be grateful you didn't pee on me."

  
Dean snorted and kept on walking.

  
A few hours later, Sam was sitting at a booth in a small family run diner right outside of campus. Dean was in line, waiting for his turn to order. He had insisted that Sam sit down and "rest" while he got the food. Sam wasn't gonna lie, he liked being waited on. As he sat, he texted Jessica and caught her up on the events of the day – it was hard to believe it had only been a day. Jessica was keen on meeting Dean, but Sam wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Jessica knew lots of embarrassing stories about him. Lots.

  
Sam felt someone's eyes on him. He looked for Dean automatically, but Dean was still at the counter, ordering their food. He looked around the diner until his eyes fell on someone standing at the door on the left side of the room. It was impossible to tell if she was coming or going, but one thing was for sure – she was staring right at Sam. It was a woman, maybe in her late 20's or early 30's, Sam had never been good at guessing people's ages. She wore a green floor-length sun dress and dangling earrings and multiple silver bracelets on her wrists. Her hair, if unbound, must reach the floor but right now she had it braided and wrapped several times around her head. It reminded Sam of a crown, if a crown could be black. She was staring at Sam with an intensity that reminded Sam of hunger. Despite what he had told Dean, he had noticed people looking hungrily at him before, people like Brady that wanted to have sex with him. This was not that look. This was the look of someone that wanted to devour him from the inside out.

  
Feeling extremely unsettled, Sam looked away first, lowering his eyes to his phone as he got another ping indicating a message from Jessica. Looking back up, he saw she was still there, still staring at him. She wasn't smiling, she didn’t seem to be embarrassed at being caught staring, she just stood there and stared.

  
"What?" Dean asked as he placed the tray on the table in front of Sam. Sam looked up at him, startled for a second. He looked back toward the door, she was gone. "What is it Sam?” Dean asked, looking around the room, as if scouting for possible danger.

  
Sam almost told him about the woman, but thought better of it. What was he going to say anyway? Hey can you protect me from the creepy staring woman who maybe weighs 115 pounds soaking wet? "It’s nothing," He said instead, reaching for his BBQ. "Well you did forget the ketchup. I guess I could get it," He made an half assed attempt to stand.

  
Dean looked at him a minute more, searching his face for something then visibly relaxed. "No, let me princess." He said as he headed back up to the front of the diner.

  
Yup, being waited on rocked. 

  
After lunch, Sam took Dean by the library so he could get some research done for his final paper in Ancient Civilizations. "I don't see why we have to come to the library for this." Dean complained as they headed up the steps . "Isn't that what Kindles are for?"

  
"First of all, not all books have been made digital. Second, library books are free." Sam told him as he walked into the library with Dean trailing behind him. "And third, you don’t have to stay. I am pretty darn sure I am safe here," Sam indicated the open spaces and the multitude of students sitting around small tables.

  
Dean wouldn’t leave, but he made it very clear he didn't want to stay either. He fiddled with his phone. He shifted often in his chair. He let out huffs on air. He looked at his watch. Just before the whining started, Sam gave up. He checked out the books he needed for his research and followed an unabashedly happy Dean back outside.

  
They walked around campus a bit, Dean insisting on holding his hand and Sam happy to let him. He felt safe by Dean's side, cared for. It made him realize how alone and isolated his other Protectors had made him feel. It was the first time – in forever- that Sam felt that someone actually cared about him, not about his status as a rare male Omega but about him. It was going to be hard to give this up when this was all over.

  
Even after being in California for a year and a half, it still seemed incongruous to see Christmas decorations when the weather was so mild. He remember the frozen winters of Illionois, the snow and the cold. There seeing wreaths and bright lights and snowmen made sense, made the real life snow sparkle. Here he had actually seen a plastic snowman dressed in shorts on someone's lawn the other day. Still, the decorations were pretty and Sam liked pretty.

  
They had an hour to kill before the appointment, so they went grocery shopping. Sam never saw so much junk food in his life, he appreciated sweets in moderation but Dean seemed to have no sense of moderation. Also seemed to have a really big thing for pie, judging by the three frozen ones he purchased. Dean insisted on paying for the cart full of food and Sam let him with the condition that he pay the next time.

  
After the groceries were put away, they headed back to campus. The closer it got to the appointment, the more nervous Sam became. They were going to see right through him he just knew it. He wasn't a good liar, Jessica and Jo joked that he had the worst poker face of anyone alive or dead. There was no way he would get through this, Dean's cover would be blown.

  
About two hundred feet from the clinic's front door, Dean stopped walking and turned around to face Sam. "Stop it."

  
Sam looked at Dean in confusion, as far as he know he hadn't been doing anything.

  
"I can feel you.” Dean said, pushing his fingers through his short dark-blonde hair. "You are vibrating with nerves. It's going to be okay Sammy, I promise." Dean squeezed the hand he was holding. "You are with me, I'm gonna take care of you. That's my job right? To take care of you."

  
Sam nodded, trying to get his nerves under control.. He was making a lousy detective so far. He was the anti-Hardy boy.  
Dean unlocked hands with Sam, then pulled Sam's head down so their foreheads were touching. Sam was surrounded by Dean's smell, on his jacket that he was still wearing, on Dean's body that was so close to his, on his breath warm on Sam’s face. Dean pressed his lips to Sam's – a warm kiss with just a taste of tongue. A kiss full of promises. Sam could feel Dean's touch, his smell, his lips, begin to settle him. Dean was right, he was going to take care of Sam.

  
After a few seconds of just standing there, ignoring the stares and the one wolf-whistle, Dean stepped away from Sam. "Let's do this thing."

  
A half of hour later, after filling out paperwork and presenting ID's and insurance cards, Sam and Dean were waiting for the doctor in her office.

  
“Why did you tell them your name was Dean Smith?” Sam whispered.

  
“Ah that.” Dean responded. “Well I needed to pass a background check to become a Protector. It’s possible I couldn’t quite pass one as Dean Winchester so I gave them an alias I’ve used enough in the past that there a paper trail they could follow. And Dean Smith has a clean record.”

  
“What kind of stuff is on your record that you couldn’t pass a background check?” Sam asked curiously.

  
Dean looked downright sheepish. “Well there might be a few warrants out there because of some breaking and entering charges maybe. Perhaps something in there about vandalism. I guess something about disturbing graves. . .”

  
Disturbing graves? Sam had heard about sowing wild oats but this was beyond. Surely he was kidding. Hopefully he was kidding

  
Before he could think of a response the office door opened.

  
The Omega doctor walked in and Sam felt some more of his tenseness leaving. He had never seen anyone less threatening in his life. She was small, smaller maybe even than Jessica, not much more than 5 feet. She was a wee bit on the plump side and her aura was one of calmness and gentleness. This was going to be a cake walk, all that worry was for nothing. 

  
After the introductions, Dr. Spencer looked over at Sam. "I see this is your first visit with us Sam.”

  
Sam nodded.  Dean’s hand slipped down to his knee.

  
"So when did you become sexually active?" She asked pen in hand.

  
Maybe not a cake walk after all. "Um – this year?" He replied.

  
"Is that a question?" Dr. Spencer asked.

  
Dean took over. "Definitely, this year." He patted Sam’s knee and gave it a squeeze.. "About a month ago to be exact."

  
"I see." Dr. Spencer went back to writing. She seemed to be writing a lot for the few words that had been spoken so far. "How often do you have sex?"

  
Sam froze. He looked at Dean, but Dean was just looking back at him, that familiar smirk on his face. Sm turned back to the doctor. "Um – every two or three days or so. I mean I go to school a lot and Dean has his job doing – he works and - "  
Dean squeezed his knee again and Sam stopped rambling.

  
"How often do you achieve orgasm during sex?"

  
Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Beside him, Dean thankfully decided to come to his rescue.

  
"At least once, but usually multiple times." He replied smoothly. "I am very good at what I do." He continued, giving the doctor a wink.

  
Dr. Spencer looked less than charmed, but continue to take notes.

  
"Look, uh,”  Sam interjected, hoping to put an end to this line of questions. "We aren't ready to have kids yet, we are just – I'm still in school. But the policy says – we are just here because it is required. It will be years before we are ready to have kids. Years."

  
"I realize that. " Dr. Spencer explained. "But as you know, birth rates continue to drop, even among Omegas. There are things we can do to increase your fertility, if we begin soon enough. I know all of this is highly embarrassing for you, I've been where you are. But I promise you it's necessary."

  
She asked a few more questions, about Sam's heats and Dean's ruts. Sam could feel himself sinking lower into the chair with each question. It turned out that Sam's twice a year heats fell about the same time as two of Dean's quarterly ruts. This wasn’t always the case, as nature decided when both would happen. Dr Spencer seemed particularly happy about this. So did Dean for some reason.

  
"Okay, the hard part is finished." Sam was very relieved. Now they could leave this office and Dean could do whatever Dean was going to do to investigate. "Just one more thing."

  
She reached into a drawer and pulled out a small container and handed ti to Dean, and five cotton swabs and handed them to Sam. "For the samples."

  
Sam looked at the objects they held in complete mystification. Samples?

  
Dean stood up. "We got this. Is there a room?"

  
"Yeah, right through this side door. Our clinician will pick them up when they are ready. I assume you want to do this together?" She asked.

  
"You assume correctly. " Dean confirmed, pulling Sam up so that he was standing too. "Come on Sam, we have some samples to make."

  
It was at that moment that Sam realized what the 'samples" were. He hadn't thought this visit could get more mortifying, he had been wrong.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
"I can't do this." Sam insisted, as soon as the door shut behind them. They were in a small room, bare except for some chairs, a love seat and a few magazines scattered around that Sam didn't even have to look at to know were porn. The floor was covered with plastic mats, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. "I can't just manufacture slick on command."

  
"You did a pretty good job last night." Dean teased, pulling him closer to him. "C’mon you just have to let nature do its thing again."

  
As nice as it was to have Dean's body pressed against his, Sam couldn't relax enough to start feeling aroused. “Can’t we just come back another time? Like in 10 years?”

  
"It’s okay Sammy," Dean whispered in his ear, his hands seemingly everywhere. Under Sam's shirt, rubbing circles on his collarbone. "We'll just kiss, it worked last night."

  
A few seconds later, Dean's lips were on his, demanding, exploring. Sam closed his eyes and tried to melt into the kiss, but he just couldn’t relax enough to do it. After a few minutes of Dean doing all the kissing and Sam doing all the worrying, Dean pulled back. "I feel like I’m losing my touch."

  
"It's not you. " Sam insisted, feeling embarrassed. "It's me- I warned you I was awkward. I’m sorry."

  
"Nothing to be sorry about. Let’s try another way. " Dean suggested. "I'll start, then we'll take care of you."

  
Dean began to unbutton his pants.

  
"What – what are you doing?"" Sam asked, eyes going to the door as if someone might walk in.

  
"The door is locked from the inside.” Dean reminded him. "Plus I can't exactly give them what they are asking for with my tighty-whities on."

  
Dean stepped out of his pants. He was indeed wearing white briefs, which Sam couldn’t help noticing fit him perfectly. And it wasn’t Sam’s fault that his eyes zeroed in on Deans bulge, pushing against the fabric. By the way Dean was standing in front of him proudly he didn’t seem to mind.

  
Dean walked closer to him and gently took one of his hands. "If I do anything you are uncomfortable with, tell me to stop." He advised him. "So tell me baby. I know you like looking, how would you like to touch?"

  
Sam couldn’t deny it, he wanted to. Badly. He had never touched one before that wasn't his own. He let Dean guide his hand to Dean's briefs, his fingers touching the bulge tentatively.

  
"That's it baby." Dean encouraged him. "Your fingers feel so good on me. Keep going baby boy."

  
Flushing at the nickname, Sam flexed his fingers, pushing a bit harder on Dean’s cock. As if it was a reward, Dean's bulge began to get larger. Feeling a bit bolder, Sam began an up and down motion, watching fascinated as the bulge continued to grow.

  
"You are killing me here." Dean whispered, much breathier than he had been talking minutes before. "Let me - "

  
He pulled Sam's hand away and Sam watched fascinated as Dean's briefs were pulled down, setting his cock free.

  
Sam was proportional, which was uncommon for an Omega and another reason he felt awkward about his body. He was way too big everywhere. Sam didn’t have much to compare it to, maybe a few fantasy books where penises were described as “members” and perhaps some porn he and Jessica had watched together for shit and giggles, but Dean seemed un-proportional. Deliciously un-proportional. It was long, at least as long as Sam’s, thick and down at its base, Sam could see the beginnings of a knot.

  
There was no way that thing was ever going to fit.

  
Sensing Sam's hesitation, Dean latched on to his hand again. "Are you going to help me out here huh? Give me a little bit of something?" Dean asked, pulling Sam's hand to his crotch again.

  
If feeling Dean's penis through the fabric had been hot, actually touching it was sending Sam soaring to places he had never been. It felt like Dean’s skin, but tougher, firmer. The tip was wet and Sam stroked, marveling at the way it twitched and jerked underneath his fingers.

  
"I just knew you'd be a tease." Dean growled, throaty and deep. His scent was changing, from musky to something deeper, darker, needier. "Come on Sam, touch me like you mean it."

  
Dean's hands were touching his wrist and Sam suddenly needed to be touched more. Before he could deny himself this, Sam took a step back. He only hesitated a moment before pulling off his shirt . Silently, he reached for one of Dean's hands,guiding it toward his chest. It was the boldest he had ever been in his life, and his whole body tensed, fearing for some kind of rejection. But Dean's other hand joined the first, and immediately began exploring, stopping to tease his nipples. Sam could feel them harden.

  
HIs hand went back to Dean's cock. Large, leaking, beautiful. He began to stroke his hand up and down, using the moisture from the tip to make the slide smoother, He put his hand all the way around it, just as Dean replaced his fingers with his mouth. Sam gasped as he felt Dean's tongue lick at one of his nipples, he felt himself flush all over and realized his jeans were now very tight. If free, his penis would be just as hard as Dean's, but he made no move to free it. What he needed now was to explore this beautiful cock in front of him.

  
Sam’s hand began to stroke harder, faster, more sure of himself as Dean let him know with his breathiness, with his scent, with his slurry dirty words that Dean liked what he was doing. "So good. You are so good to me." Dean murmured against his skin, before sucking then nipping at Sam's other nipple. Sam's whole body jerked as the slight pain, and he felt the first burst of slick. "Such a good boy, so responsive. " Dean praised. “I can't wait to get you on a bed, to touch and caress and explore every inch of you baby boy. To find all the places that make you squirm - "

  
Sam was so turned on, he couldn't think through the haze of want and need. He wanted to go down to his knees, and so he did so. His hand lowered, cupping Dean's balls, as his tongue tentatively reached out to taste. He heard Dean’s sharp inhale of breathe. Felt Dean’s hand in his hair. Dean’s knot was growing, large and tantalizing so Sam licked it. Letting his tongue tease over all that hard, burning flesh. Dean moaned above him, both hands now in Sam's hair, not pulling but restlessly running his fingers all through Sam’s chestnut locks.

  
"Holy fuck, you are the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen - I'm not going to last." Dean warned him. "I've about to - "  
Sam took one last lick, someday soon he was going to do this again, do it all the way. He couldn’t wait until he had the whole thing in his mouth, tasting and testing every inch of him, let Dean fill his mouth to the brim.  But for now he leaned back on his haunches, watching as Dean’s orgasm hit him hard.

  
"Fuck!" Dean had grabbed the container just in time. It was already full but Dean was still coming. Sam watched a stream of it hit the mat and then leaned forward so that the last bits of it sprayed his face. His tongue came out, tasting the bit that landed near his mouth. It tasted tart, musky. It tasted like Dean smelled and Sam already wanted more .

  
"Fucking amazing. Damn baby." Dean reached out, running his fingers over the white streaks on Sam's face. "God I could just eat you up."

  
"Maybe later." Sam couldn’t help but preen a little as he stood up. He had never caused someone to have an orgasm before. It was a heady feeling. Also he might have a bit of a praise kink.

  
Dean was reaching for Sam's jeans, “it’s my turn to take care of you now."

  
Sam blushed. "No need. I’ve produced more than enough for their tests." His jeans were uncomfortable both in front and in back. And he was going to have to leave here commando cause his boxers were soaked through. Again.

  
"I don’t care about their stupid tests." Dean replied, undoing the button on Sam’s jeans, pulling down his jeans and boxers in one hard tug, and finally, finally freeing Sam's hard cock. "I want to see you come, I bet you are so pretty when you do." Sam bit his lip uncertainly, worried that Dean would be turned off by his larger than normal for an Omega cock. "I knew it. Every inch of you is just so damn pretty, so hot."

  
"Not a girl, not pretty" Sam mumbled, feeling both relieved and deeply embarrassed.

  
"I can see you aren’t a girl and thank God your not or I wouldn’t have this." Dean grabbed his cock and began roughly stroking it . It took only three or four tugs before Sam was shooting all over Dean's hand, his semen joining Dean's on the mat. Sam had to almost bite through his tongue to keep from shouting Dean’s name, he had never come so hard. His whole body went lax during the aftershocks. "I was right, you even come pretty – I mean so masculinely. "Dean teased, as he grabbed a washcloth to clean them both up with.

  
"Shut up." Sam automatically replied without any heat. He was finding it difficult to stand, all he wanted to do was just lie down, right on the come covered mat, and go to sleep.

  
Dean handed him the cotton swabs. "I am not carrying your ass out of here, so why don't you go to the bathroom, take care of this, and you might want to wash your face while you are at it. Not that your face doesn’t look good speckled in white.."Sam made a face but obeyed, headed to the bathroom and shut the door. He began with the cotton swabs, wanting to get that part over with.

  
There was a knock on the door to the room and he heard Dean unlocking it.

  
"Do you have the samples?" A woman's cool voice asked.

  
"Here's mine, Sam will be right out with his." Sam could hear some movement and then Dean continued with a playful tone "Hey be careful, shouldn't you be wearing gloves before you touch my – special gift?"

  
"Shouldn't you have a functioning brain before you open your mouth?" The woman responded, but her tone didn't sound teasing at all. "Where is your Omega? I have work to do and he is keeping me from it."

  
"Okay lady - " Dean started and Sam decided he probably needed to step in. He quickly washed his hands and face, and stuck his sticky underwear in his bookbag. He grabbed the plastic bag he had placed the cotton swabs in. He could still here voices from outside, but couldn't quite make out the words.

  
He came in the room just as Dean apparently had hit his limit. "If you don't get back the hell off - "

  
"You'll do what?" The woman prodded. "Growl at me some more? Cause yeah that's scary."

  
Sam looked at the woman, it was the same one from the diner. She was dressed in green shrubs now instead of the dress, but her hair was still piled on top of her head and her stare was just as intense.

  
"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked, immediately coming to his side.

  
"I h- " Sam handed the plastic bag to Dean, not wanting to get any closer to that strange woman. "Here."

  
Dean handed the bag to the woman, who never took her eyes off of Sam. Sam could tell Dean was bristling, ready for a fight, so he hoisted his book bag on his shoulder "Dean, we have to go."

  
"Omega," It was the woman speaking to him. "You cannot leave until I can confirm that the testing sample is adequate."

  
"It's adequate." Dean responded, and grabbed Sam's hand. "And we are leaving."

  
"You are dismissed." The woman told Dean, barely glancing in his direction. "We only need the Omega."

  
"Okay, first of all – his name is Sam. Secondly, I am going to need the name of your supervisor because you are the rudest person I have even encountered and that is saying something. And third - "

  
Sam tugged on Dean's hand. "Dean, stop, it's ok." He glanced over at the woman, who was scowling at them both.”I’m sorry but we've really got to go."

  
Dean looked like he was going to protest, but instead followed Sam out of the room. Sam could feel her eyes on him until the door shut behind them.

  
Once they were part way down the hallway, Dean pulled him into a corridor. "What is it?"

  
"That woman, she - " Sam felt uneasy all over. And now that he had been closer to her, there was something familiar about her. Maybe about her olive skin, something about her eyes- quickly Sam told Dean what had happened at the diner.

  
"Most of the staff should have already left, the clinic officially closed fifteen minutes ago." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, a familiar and welcome feeling by now. "Be extremely quiet. Just follow my lead."

  
Sam followed, like a taller and scrawnier shadow, as Dean quickly and efficiently made his way from one hallway to another, checking empty rooms, listening for voices.

  
They reached a pair of double doors with a "Staff Only Do not Enter" sign. Dean held his fingers to his lips as he pushed on the door. To Sam's surprise it opened.

  
The lights had been turned off in the hallway, leaving it dark and foreboding. Sam instinctively walked closer to Dean, as he pulled the jacket more snuggly around him with the hand not holding Dean’s. He wasn’t paying enough attention, so when Dean suddenly stopped, Sam walked right into him, almost knocking Dean into the wall nearby. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Dean shushed him with a quick kiss. "Quiet." He whispered, his lips still on Sam's.

  
Sam finally saw what had got Dean’s attention. There was a room near by, test tubes and microscopes and other medical equipment Sam didn't recognize scattered around. Facing someone that Sam couldn’t see was Dr. Spencer.

  
Dean tugged Sam down so they were crouching partly hidden by a conveniently placed hamper, they had a pretty good view of inside the room.

  
"Are you sure?" She was asking. “There hasn’t been time for a true testing.”

  
"I have my own way of testing, I am never wrong about these things.” Came the response. It was that woman’s voice and Sam could feel his heartbeat quicken. Dean was rubbing a hand up and down his arm, trying to soothe him. "He is the one. I knew from the second I saw the Omega that he was highly fertile, and the test confirms it. In fact he may be the most fertile Omega I have ever come across. The omega meets all my requirements.”

  
"You keep referring to him as the Omega." Dr. Spencer pointed out in a meek voice, “His name is Sam. Sam Wesson and he - "

  
"I don't care." The woman spat out. "I don't care what his name is. He's Omega, he's fertile, he is perfect for my needs. You, that stupid Alpha of his, every pitiful person in this god-forsaken building can keep yammering about his name, but it doesn't matter, it matters what he can do for me. It matters that he is what I need to complete the ritual."

  
If Sam was capable of making a sound through his fear, he would have probably squeaked by now. Thankfully Dr. Spencer did it for him. "Ritual?" She asked. "You told me they were only going to serve you, you told me that they would come to no harm."

  
"I told you no such thing!" The woman said irritably. She came into their view. The scrubs were gone, the deep jade dress was back. "You people – you always hear what you want to hear. What makes you feel better about your choices " She was practically snarling now. "I said they were meant to serve me, and they will. If it helps with your pathetic feelings, it will all over soon. Tomorrow the moon will be where I need it to be. After tomorrow I will be back to full power and will no longer be forced to interact with the likes of you. If I don’t do this tomorrow, it will be centuries until I am able to again and by that time you people will be extinct. I complete the ritual, the human race benefits, and you and I will never see each other again."

  
Dr. Spencer was actually wringing her hands. She looked like she was near tears. "I am not sure about this."

  
"Your surety means nothing to me." The woman responded. "Leave now, I am no longer in need of you.”

  
"I – I've changed my mind.” Dr. Spencer said, lifting her chin as she looked at the other woman. "I no longer think this is worth what we are paying. You never said anyone would be hurt. You can spin it anyway you want to spin it now, but I would have never agreed to this if I had known - if I had known they would be in danger - "

  
"What part of blood sacrifice was confusing to you?” The woman was right in Dr. Spencer's face, but to Dr. Spencer's credit she stood firm. "You know the statistics. You know the numbers of babies born have decreased dramatically over the last few decades. Modern science is a joke, only I can help. So a few Omegas have to die, .there will be born plenty more to take their place. I will be revitalized and the human population will continue it's pathetic journey. I don't care if this pleases you or not, it will happen."

  
Dr. Spencer seemed about to argue further, but something was happening in front of her. The braids on top of the woman’s head were – moving. Sam watched open-mouthed as her hair began to form the shape of a snake. A black Cobra to be exact, mouth open wide, prepared to strike .

  
"Strada, dinner." The woman said, just as the snake slithered toward Dr, Spencer.

  
Before Sam could cry out, Dean was pulling him up and back down the corridor. "We've got to get out of here.” Dean whispered to him. "Now."

  
"But we've got to – Dr. Spencer - " Sam managed to croak out.

  
"It's too late Sam." Dean said gently. "We’ve got to go."

  
They were practically running by the time they made it to the front glass doors. The door was locked and Sam was terrified they were stuck inside with that woman, but Dean looked around and spotted a desk which he proceeded to pick up. Sam took a half a second to admire his strength before the door shattered. The sound of alarms and running feet were behind them as Dean pushed Sam out the door. They didn’t stop running until they reached Dean’s car. As Dean pealed away form the parking lot, Sam could see the woman standing by a street light, watching them.

  
"We've got to call someone, we have to dial 911.” Sam said frantically 

  
"Give me a minute." Dean was speeding out of the university, he made some fast turns and ended up in an empty parking lot. He parked the car., his face draped in the evening shadows as he faced Sam. "Sam we can't call the police. What are we going to tell them? We saw a snake appear out of a woman's hair? They'll put us both away."

  
"But- " Sam was so terrified his voice was shaking. "We have to do – Dean, she was talking about me. Me. And Dr Spencer -she'" His breath was coming too fast, he could barely get the words out. Dean scooted closer to him.

  
“Shh. " He pushed Sam's head down gently, until it rested on his knees. "Just breathe." Dean's hands were in his hair, his fingers gently scraping his scalp. Sam let Dean's scent wash over him. "We are going to do something Sam. This is going to be confusing for you – but that woman, creatures like her, that's what I do. Just sit here and breath a minute, I've got to make some phone calls."

  
Dean got out of the car and quickly got on his phone. Sam lifted his head, watching him for a few minutes. But he seemed too far away, and Sam wasn't in the mood to be strong. He got out of the car, going immediately to where Dean was. Dean opened his left arm to him as he continued to talk on the phone.

  
"If she's a shape shifter, it's the strangest one I've even seen. I've never heard of one turning parts of themselves into animals." Dean listened for a minute. "She did talk about rituals, but I still say she Isn't a witch. She’s something else. Bobby. You are going to have to do some digging because I don't think she is anything we ever encountered before and Sam is in danger." From the sanctity of Dean's arms, Sam could make out a few gruff words. He heard his name mentioned. "Of course I'm not going to take him with me on the hunt, I'm not a complete idiot. Ha. Ha. Look, I'm going to stow Sam somewhere safe and then I am going after this woman, whatever she is. Just give me something I can use Bobby.”

  
Dean hung up the phone and then looked up at Sam. He looked almost sheepish.

  
"So I am guessing you aren't really a private investigator." Sam said slowly, pulling away form Dean a bit.

  
"Look, let's get somewhere that isn't so exposed, and I'll explain everything I promise.” Dean replied.

  
"My apartment?” Sam asked.

  
"No, she has your file. She knows where you live. I"ll find us a place."

  
Dean headed out of town, driving for about an hour. Neither one spoke. Dean lost in his thoughts, Sam trying to make sense out of what happened during the last few hours.

  
Dean finally pulled into a seedy looking hotel located a few miles past the interstate. He opened his wallet, looking through a variety of credit cards. "Wait here." He ordered, then apparently thought better of it. "Never mind, you stick with me."

  
A few minutes later "Mr. Whitford" and guest were handed their keys and made their way to their room. Dean ordered a pizza, then sat Sam down on the bed. 

  
"So, all those horror stories you used to scare yourself with when you were a kid? Stories about witches, vampires, all the things that go bump in the night? They are real. And I kill them."

  
Sam looked at him, he realized his jaw was open and quickly shout it. "I don’t - "

  
Dean sighed. "Look, you know we are descended from werewolves right? Back centuries ago, we used to turn into wolves. It's why we are how we are – the Alpha, Omega stuff."

  
"But werewolves are extinct."

  
Dean scrunched his nose. "Not so much. There are a few feral ones still out there, and if one bites you – let's just say life isn't pretty after that. It's all real Sam. Just as real as that crazy woman and her snaky hair."

  
"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked, accepting it cause he really didn't have a choice. And because every instinct ha had told him to believe Dean, so he did. And because he had seen the snaky hair.

  
"We aren't going to do anything. " Dean replied, “I'm going to make sure you are safe, and then I am going to kill the bitch. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise."

  
Sam wanted to believe him, he did, but he was still very worried and he knew Dean could sense it.

  
"Look, the pizza will be here in a minute. Let’s find a Christmas movie on tv, take our mind off of things. We can't do anything until Bobby calls back, and that probably won't be until the morning. We'll just hang out here."

  
Sam watched as Dean put a line of salt at the door and the window and then spray painted some kind of symbol beneath the carpet on the floor. The hotel was going to love that, if they ever noticed. Cleaning the rug didn’t seem to be a priority with them. Sam wanted to take a shower badly, but he had nothing to change into so he settled for washing his hands and face. By the time all that was done the pizza was there.

  
Dean was sitting on the bed, happily munching on pizza, when Sam left the bathroom. "Look – Christmas movie, what did I tell you.”

  
Sam looked at familiar sign of Bruce Willis, talking on the phone with his estranged wife. "This is NOT a Christmas movie" He retorted as he grabbed his own slice of pizza, sitting down beside Dean.

  
"Of course it is. It's Christmas there, so Christmas movie." Dean smugly replied. "The most awesome one ever. And I am an expert on awesome."

  
"I am sure you are,” Sam said, as he reached for his second piece and let himself get lost in the movie, Besides, there was no place he would ever be more safe, then sitting right next to his Protector. Sam leaned in closer, as Dean wrapped one arm around his waist as they both continued to eat their pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

  
It turned out that the station-was playing a Die Hard marathon. Sometime during the movies, Sam and Dean crawled up further on the bed, lying down above the covers. Sam snuggled into Dean, drinking in his scent and his warmth and the next time he blinked his eyes open, it was dark in the room. He was now under the covers, and Dean was behind him, his arms wrapped around him securely. Sam smiled, Dean would insist on being the big spoon despite the obvious height difference. Sam realized that not since his mother died had anyone wrapped him in their arms and he snuggled back against Dean, determined to enjoy the feeling of safety and being wanted as long as it lasted.

  
The next time he woke, he was in the bed alone. Dean was on his laptop as he talked to someone on the cellphone. "Keep going, none of them is – no wait. That’s her."

  
Sam blinked the sleep out of his eyes. A picture of the woman from yesterday was displayed on Dean’s computer, and Sam once again had a feeling of familiarity. "Can you find a name and an address?" Dean was asking. "I'm going to email this pic to Bobby, maybe it will help him identify what she is."

  
Sam got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was is desperate need of a shower still, and his teeth felt gritty. Hopefully they would go by the apartment today to pick up his toothbrush and some clothes, or he was going to have to go shopping and spend some money he didn't really have.

  
Sam hurried, not wanting to miss what Dean was doing. "Yes I got it.” Dean was saying. "Thanks Ash, I owe you one. Okay, it’s like a hundred now. I’m good for it."

  
Dean was chuckling as he hung up the phone. "So look who finally decided to wake up? Ash got us a name and address on our mystery lady." Dean turned over the laptop so Sam could study the picture better. "Sam meet Manasa Devi, she's apparently from India, or so said her application for employment."

  
Sam suddenly realized where he had seen her before and pulled out his Ancient Civilizations book from his book bag as Dean's phone rang. "Whatcha got for me Bobby?" Dean asked as Sam began thumbing through pages of the thick volume, looking for a picture of a jade figurine siting on some kind of throne-

  
"Okay that’s like six things she could be." Dean was saying to Bobby as Sam finally found the picture. "You need to pick one."  
Sam pushed the picture of the jade woman in a headdress with snakes around her arm to Dean. He pointed at the name below he picture. "Well looks like your idea of her being a fertility Goddess of some kind is right. The name she is using turns out to be actually her name. "

  
Bobby was saying something on the other end. Sam was reading the text underneath the picture but it didn't say much. Indian goddess of fertility. Sometimes depicted as goddess of both fertility and prosperity.

  
"Okay what can kill it? Yes I know she's a god, I'm the one who told you. Well that's just great Bobby, cause she's gunning after Sam and - " Another pause. "You know never mind. I don't have to kill her. I just need to distract her enough that this one night passes. She'll go away for 500 years or so until the stars are aligned again and by that time she'll be somebody else's problem. " Another pause. "I don't know Bobby, I just plan to go after with everything I can find It's how I roll, it always turns out okay. You worry like a 70 year old grandmother, I'l be fine. Yes, I'll make sure he's fine as well. Yes I'll call as soon as it's over. I'm hanging up now Bobby.”

  
Dean turned back to Sam, flashing him his brightest smile. "No worries kid, I've got this."

  
"How many Gods have you dealt with before?” Sam asked doubtfully.

  
"Including this one?” Dean asked, then held out one finger. Sensing, or perhaps scenting, Sam's worry, Dean pulled Sam to him. "I promise you I am good at my job. Nothing is going to happen to you. We’re going to go shopping for some stuff, I'm going to stow you somewhere safe, then I am going to go after this bitch with everything I have. She won’t know what hit her."

  
After eating what the hotel had billed as 'continental breakfast' but turned out to be stale donuts and water-downed coffee, Sam and Dean headed to Wal Mart to pick up clothes, toiletries and some spray paint cause Dean was just about out. Dean once again insisted on paying, telling Sam that this was part of his job as Sam’s Protector. They also went to a hardware store where Dean bought what seemed like a ton and a half of explosives. The cashier was clearly nervous about the amount, and Sam watched as Dean wove an increasingly complex story about why the dynamite was needed and flirted with the Beta boy until the kid was blushing and stammering as he loaded the paid for explosives in their cart.

  
As soon as they made it outside, Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders and kissed him hard, ferociously grinding his body against Dean’s. Once they both came up for air, Dean smirked at him. "I guess I’m lucky you didn’t pee on me.”

  
Sam huffed, embarrassed by his reaction. Dean wasn't his, they weren’t even dating for heaven’s sake. Dean was just here to do a job.. Once Dean took care of the Goddess, and Sam believed he could do it, then Dean would be on his way and Sam would be left alone once again.

  
Dean pushed Sam’s hair back from his eyes. "Hey, I'm not interested in that Beta. There is no one that can capture my interest when you are around. Seeing you again is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

  
"Promise me something." Sam asked as they loaded the explosives into the trunk. Sam could see glimpses of knives, guns, a huge piece of equipment he had no idea what was– could it be a rocket launcher?

  
"If I can." Dean answered cautiously.

  
"Don’t leave without saying good bye again. " Sam pleaded. "When this is over- just promise me. At least tell me goodbye."

  
Dean nodded and pulled Sam's head down to his, kissing his forehead. “That I can definitely promise."

  
Dean decided to attack at dark, since that was when the ritual was supposed to take place and there was a chance she would be vulnerable. Sam wondered if she was looking for him, if she would kidnap another Omega when he was nowhere to be found.

  
They ate a late lunch at a chain taco joint then Dean booked them a room in another no-name hotel. Afterwards they both researched the goddess on their respective computers but neither came up with anything useful. Sam tried to get some school work done, but it was impossible to concentrate. Time seemed to drag by, and then all at once it was almost dark and time for Dean to set his plan into motion.

  
"Okay then." Dean stood up from where he had been spray painting symbols on the floor. "I'm on my way, you hang tight until you hear from me or Bobby okay? I gave Bobby your number in case – well he's a good guy, he'll help you out if you need it."

  
"I'm not staying here, I am going with you." Sam declared, as he stood up, He'd been thinking about this all afternoon. There was no way he could hide in this room while Dean went and faced the danger alone.

  
Dean scowled. "You sure as hell aren't going with me. You are going to stay here, stay where it’s safe."

  
"Me being in a locked room isn't necessarily being safe.” Sam pointed out, trying to be reasonable. "The last Omega taken was in her locked dorm room. They had to break the chain to get inside, there was no sign of a break in, no sign of a struggle. She was just gone."

  
"That's what these are for," Dean indicated the symbols. "You replace the salt line when I leave. You'll be fine."

  
Okay reasonable wasn't going to work. "If you leave me here, I'll take off as soon as you are out of the driveway. I know where she lives, I saw the address."

  
Dean's scowl deepened. “I know ways to lock your ass down, you won’t be able to move a finger, much less leave this room."

  
"And then I'd really be helpless if she came for me." Sam stepped closer to Dean, touching his fingers to the tip of Dean's. "Look, I know you are worried. But I can't stay here by myself, I'd go out of my mind thinking of all the possibilities. I promise to stay behind you. I promise to do everything you tell me to do. I won't get in your way. I just have to – Dean please don't leave me here alone."

  
Sam knew he was using his weapon of mass destruction again, but he couldn’t help it. He just couldn't be left behind.  
Dean huffed and then Sam knew he had won. "If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to leave me behind, you do that. You have to agree to these terms Sam or no deal."

  
"I’m no hero," Sam informed him. "I promise I will run."

  
"Bobby is going to have my balls in a sling for this, but okay. " Dean said to him. "I'd probably feel better if I can keep you in my sight anyway."

  
Sam grinned then realized he just won a fight to go face to face with a God who wanted to use him as a human sacrifice. He probably needed his head examined.

  
Her house was dark when they got there, shades drawn, no sign of life. There was no car in the driveway. The house itself was a small brick house not remarkable at all, but there was a number of buildings behind it, the kind that you bought at hardware stores pre-fabricated.

  
Dean parked his car in an empty lot a couple of blocks down, and they walked back to the house. Sam knew he was holding onto Dean's hand too tightly, but he couldn't help it. It was going to rain soon, and the promise of a storm was in the air adding to Sam’s unease.

  
Dean bypassed the house, heading to one of the three structures in the back. There was a padlock on the door, but Dean just pulled something out of his pocket and started working on it . In a couple of minutes, during none of which Sam's heart beat in, Dean had the padlock undone and the door opened.

  
In the middle of the building was a huge statue. It looked kind of like the picture in Sam’s textbook, but much larger. There was a statue of a small child next to her. Snakes surrounded them both. The room was full of ivy, twigs and flowers that Sam didn’t know the name of.

  
Dean put down the bag he was carrying and quickly started unloading dynamite. "Keep a lookout Sammy while I take care of this."

  
Sam stood at the doorway, staring into the dark night. With the clouds there was no moon, making it harder to see. Behind him, Sam could hear Dean swearing under his breath as he unpacked the dynamite. Sam was about to turn around and check on him, when he heard a voice close by.

  
Turning, he found himself face to face with Manasa. Her snake was moving, wrapping around her shoulders, inches away from Sam. "It’s about time you showed up, you were about to miss all the fun.."

  
She moved away and Sam found himself following her blindly, as his own will had been suddenly stripped from him. They were almost to the door of the second building when he felt powerful hands pulling at him. "I don’t think so lady." Dean pulled Sam behind him.

  
He woman stopped and turned around, looking at them with some bemusement. "Maybe if you want to be all macho protectiveness you might want to pick an Omega who can actually hide behind you."

  
"I like this one." Dean retorted, "And I'm keeping him, so you can pack up your cards and head back to wherever the hell you came from."

  
Manasa narrowed her eyes. "I'm not the one who will be going home Dean Winchester. Yes, I know who you are. Do you think you are the first hunter I have ever faced? Yet I am still standing. I will always be standing. Do yourself a favor, go back to hiding behind your daddy and forget about this one. There are hundreds like him, find another one."

  
"There is no one like him.” Dean insisted as Sam continued to hover behind him. "And he's not yours. None of the Omegas are. I know a kazillion years ago you were some hot shit and people were dying to – well – die for you, but you are nobody now lady, you are nothing. And none of these Omegas are going to die for you today, or any other day.”

  
"I am in my weakest state. My magic is almost depleted. Yet even so, there is nothing you could do that could stop me. " Manasa was slowly, steadily approaching them.

  
"Well there might be something - " Dean pressed against something in his pocket, then spun around and pushed Sam to the ground. Behind him Sam could hear a big explosion.

  
Manasa shrieked, actually shrieked, and headed to the building where her statue was burning.

  
Dean pushed Sam into the building Manasa had been about to enter,, there were four Omegas on the floor, tied up, kneeling. They were silent and still, almost as if they were statues themselves. Dean handed Sam one of his knives out of his bag, it was large and curved. "Quick, help me get them free. We’ve got to hurry Sam."

  
Sam tried to cut through the ropes to free the Omega closest to him, but he was all thumbs. Dean had already freed one and was going to the next one and Sam was still trying to cut through his first rope, terrified of accidentally cutting the unmoving Omega.

  
He sucked at playing hero.

  
Suddenly he was lifted up and held firm by Manasa. He hadn’t even heard her reenter the room. “I will have my rebirth. I don’t have time to convince you to freely give, so I will take what I need by force. "

  
Manasa let go of him and began walking around the still kneeling Omegas toward Dean. The Omegas, even the two Dean had cut free, remained frozen in place. To Sam’s dismay Dean seemed to be frozen as well.

  
"You dared to take from me what is mine, the forfeit is your life." Manasa snarled. "You should have run when you had the chance."

  
Sam watched horrified as the snake slithered off Manasa and made his slow journey toward Dean.

  
Once again beside him, Manasa began speaking in a language Sam didn't recognize. Welts appeared on his body. Blood began trickling down his arms, his legs, his torso. Tiny pinpoints of pain all over. As the chanting intensified so did the pain but Sam barely noticed it. What he did notice was that the snake was almost to Dean now – his tongue just inches away from Dean's boot.

  
Sam could feel a rage build in him, a feeling he had never experienced in his life as an Omega. Something in him was burning, something that said that Dean was his, his to protect and to care for as much as he was Dean's. He reached blindly for the knife, still on the floor where he had dropped it. He was moving before he realized what was happening, Manasa was still chanting, Sam was vaguely aware his blood was dripping onto the floor. Sam was focused on the snake, which had slithered his way up Dean’s leg. Dean remained frozen in place, but there was terror reflected in his green eyes. Just as the snake was about to strike, Sam lifted up the knife and with one sharp move of his hand, cot off the snake’s head.

  
For a second time stood still. Dean was looking at him wide-eyed. The snake’s head dropped to the ground. From behind him Manasa was screaming.

  
And then there was chaos. There was a banging on the door, muffled voices on the other side. Dean pulled Sam toward him, away from the dying snake. Manasa’s screams turned to pained sobs and Sam turned around in time to see Manasa begin to flicker, like the flame of a candle about to be blown out. She was yelling something at Sam, but still in the language he couldn’t understand.

  
Sam began to feel pain everywhere as Manasa began her chant again. She was still sparking, but her focus on Sam didn’t waver. Dean was saying something to him, but Sam couldn’t hear him over the waves of pain. He was no longer bleeding, the pain was from inside of him as if someone had set his insides on fire. Sam didn’t even feel Dean pull the knife out of his listless fingers, but he did see Dean approach Manasa and as he did so, the room began to erupt in flames. Behind him the door burst open and someone grabbed him, pulling him out of the room just as Dean reached Manasa. As he was yanked out the door, Sam saw Dean reach Manasa and Manasa grab Dean. Just then, the room was rocked with another explosion

  
And then Sam was standing outside the building, unable to think, unable to feel, unable to process as he watched the building go up in flames.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Sam was in a state of shock. Paramedics tried to examine him, but he refused. He didn’t need attention anyway, the welts caused by Manasa’s chanting had disappeared as had the pain he had felt after killing the snake. Instead his focus was on finding Dean. He had to be here somewhere. He just had to be.

  
The other Omegas were being taken care of, they seemed to be doing okay physically, but in complete confusion about what happened with no memory from the moment they were taken until they were pulled from the burning building. However it was Dean Sam was focused on, not the other Omegas

  
Surely if something – bad - had happened to Dean, he would feel it. They might not be mated, but Dean was his nonetheless. Had been since he was 13. He would know. Avoiding the FBI agent that was interviewing all the rescued Omegas, Sam sat down at the curb in front of the house unsure of what to do.

  
A big, bulky fireman came into his line of vision. "You need to come with me."

  
Sam didn't even look up. "I'm not leaving, I'm waiting for someone."

  
The man growled something unintelligible and then Sam was literally picked up, lifted off the ground in a bridal carry. Sam instinctively kicked out and heard a rough voice admonish, "Damn it Sammy, stay still."

  
It was Dean.

  
It was Dean.

  
Sam threw his arms around Dean's neck, inhaling his scent. Dean hummed, and Sam could feel the vibrations soothing his tense body. Dean was here, Dean was safe, it was all going to be okay.

  
Dean didn't put Sam down until they reached the Impala. Two blocks down, Sam could see the ambulances, the firetrucks, policemen and FBI were on their phones, gesturing wildly as they talked. Sam looked at Dean, who was bending over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

  
"How did you - " Sam began but Dean, still struggling to gain his breath held out his band and then motioned for Sam to get in the car. Sam obeyed watching as Dean got in the driver’s seat and prepared to take off. There was a man in uniform standing in the street, watching them as they drove away.

  
They didn't say a word until Dean pulled up at Sam's apartment. He held out his hand for Sam's key, which Sam handed over to him. As soon as they entered the hallway, Dean pulled Sam into a deep, hungry kiss that left Sam in a puddle of want. "Shower," Dean grated out, "Then talk."

  
Sam realized that he smelled like smoke, and that there was blood (probably from the snake and eww he didn't want to think about that) on his shirt. Yeah, shower sounded good. Nodding at Dean, he headed to his bedroom, grateful that Dean was following closely behind.

  
Dean passed him on the way to the bathroom, and turned on the shower. It was clear Dean wasn't leaving, and Sam felt a bit self-conscious about undressing in front of him even though Dean had already seen everything. He could feel himself blushing as he pulled off his underwear, standing there feeling exposed and vulnerable.

  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Dean murmured, holding open the shower curtain. It wasn't until he was under the warm whoosh of the shower that Sam realized Dean was undressing as well, and Sam's blush deepened as his heart raced.

  
The shower was small, barely enough room for one tall person to maneuver around, much less two but Dean managed to slot behind Sam, and Sam felt his rough sure hands rubbing against his shoulders.

  
"Bend your legs." Dean whispered in Sam's ear and without any idea of what Dean's plan was, Sam obeyed. Sam's eyes were closed, as the water rushed over his face, and behind him he could hear the sound of a cap being opened. A few seconds later, Dean's hands were in his hair.

  
"I’ve been dying to do this since I first met you." Dean whispered to him over the sound of the shower. "I may have a thing for your hair."

  
Sam had a thing for Dean's hands, and the way they felt in his hair, scraping lightly at his scalp, massaging the shampoo through his hair. It was both sensual and calming, leaving Sam in a low level of want and warmth. Dean pressed kisses to his back and Sam leaned into his touch.

  
Once the shampoo was rinsed out, Dean started with the soap. Sam knew that he should be protesting that he was perfectly able to wash himself, but he didn't want to. Dean's hands on his body were strong, sure. He wasn't being sexual, but wherever he touched Sam felt low heat. By the time Dean had rinsed all of him off, he was feeling more than a little aroused.  
Sam reached for the soap to return the favor but Dean shook his head. "I've got this. You go ahead and dry off, put on some comfortable clothes. " Dean pushed back Sam's wet hair where it had fallen over his eyes. "Thank you for letting me do this, I needed this."

  
Sam nodded, and left the shower, where the water was already running cool. He quickly dried off and grabbed a fresh towel for Dean, handing it out to him as Dean left the shower. The whole scene was one of domesticity, and Sam had to blink back sudden tears. How was he ever going to handle being alone after this?

  
After they both pulled on some pajama bottoms,, Dean settled on the couch and indicated Sam should join him. Sam had held his curiosity at bay as long as he was able to. "How did you - ?"

  
Suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of losing Dean, Sam placed his head on Dean's shoulder, inhaling his scent. Dean guided Sam's head down to his lap, his fingers stroking over his still damp hair.

  
"It's okay, we both are okay. " He assured Sam. "Manasa is dead, you and the other Omegas are safe. "

  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked, lifting his head a little. "About Manasa I mean?"

  
"After I stabbed her in the abdomen, she just – crumbled." Dean told him. "I think not being able to finish the ritual, and you killing the snake had started the process – by the way, thank you for that.”

  
"It was my Neville moment," Sam replied, burrowing deeper into Dean's lap.

  
"Dean snorted. “Geek. Seriously, you saved my life Sammy, I thought I was a goner."

  
"And you saved mine," Sam responded. "After the prince rescues the princess, she rescues him right back. " Referencing the Julia Roberts movie they had watched together as teenagers.

  
"Hey, this makes me the princess in this scenario." Dean objected.

  
"I don’t make the rules," Sam grinned up at him as Dean lightly tugged on his hair. "What happened after you stabbed Manasa? I couldn't find you anywhere."

  
"I couldn't make my way to the door, I saw you being dragged out but there was too much smoke for me to follow. So I went through the window instead. The police chief was standing there waiting for me, apparently he saw me stab Manasa through the window. FBI were arriving, I though I was screwed. I started making up some story, but he stopped me cold. Turns out he is the son of a hunter, small world. He helped me get that fireman outfit, so I could walk out with you and no one would stop us."

  
"You make a mighty fine fireman," Sam told Dean a bit dreamily. "I always did love a man in uniform. You should keep it."

  
"I think I will." Dean replied with some amusement.

  
After a few seconds of just relishing Dean’s touch, Sam sat back up. Maybe it was time to rip the bandaid off.

  
"So – I guess you'll be on your way." Sam said to Dean, but couldn't bring himself to look Dean in the eye. "I'm safe now, and I am sure there are other things you need to hunt."

  
"Actually," Dean drawled out, gently lowering Sam's head so that their eyes met. "I was thinking about hanging around here for the next week or so, if I wouldn't be in the way. After all, you still need a Protector, God knows what trouble you would get in without one."

  
Sam felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Are you sure? I mean, I still have Alex."

  
Dean made a face, "Yeah, big help he would have been tonight. No, I think I'd better stick around, at least until after finals are over." Dean's fingers strolled up and down Sam's arm for a second, leaving goosebumps where they touched. "And Bobby has invited you to join us for Christmas."

  
Sam's shock and joy must have showed on his face.

  
"No, now wait" Dean warned. "Don't be thinking this is a Hallmark Christmas, there won’t be a tree or jingle bells or any of that crap. But now that my Dad is – well Bobby's the closest thing I have to family right now and he'll have steaks to grill, football on the tv, beer in the fridge. Not that you can drink beer, being still a child at all."

  
Sam proved his adulthood by sticking his tongue out at Dean. "It sounds perfect.” He replied honestly. Sam knew there was a story there about Dean's dad, and he would be happy to hear it when Dean was ready to tell.

  
"Come on, let's go to bed." Dean suggested after Sam had unconsciously yawned for the second time. "It's been a long day and you are in serious need of beauty sleep."

  
Sam let himself be lead to the bed, his eyes were drooping even before Dean made his rounds and got in bed behind him. This time, there was no hesitancy as Sam curled up, feeling safe and warm in his Alpha’s arms. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
He woke up to strong arms holding him, to the strong scent of his Alpha enveloping him, and to something hard pressed against his ass.

  
Sam really wanted to explore that further, but his stomach growled just as he began to wiggle back into his Alpha. He remembered that neither had eaten the night before. If he wanted to bring up that he wanted Dean to be his first, really wanted, like today wanted it, it might be best to approach this on a full stomach. Every inch of him protested getting out of those warm, safe arms but Sam managed to do so without waking Dean. Dressed only in his pajama bottoms, Sam headed to the kitchen to make eggs and bacon.

  
After a while he heard stirring in the other room, followed by the bathroom door opening and shutting. Just as he was finishing up with the bacon, he heard Dean enter the room. For a second there was silence, then a low wolf whistle, blushing, Sam turned to face the whistler.

  
"Man, I'll never have to watch porn again." Dean said to him, bright eyes shining. "Seeing you with those low riding pajama buttons, frying my favorite food, that image is going to star in my spank bank for the rest of my life."

  
Sam could feel his blush spreading. "Dean."

  
Dean walked the few steps to him, and pulled him in his arms for a very thorough good morning kiss. As they parted, Dean nibbled on Sam's bottoms lip. "Yup, good enough to eat."

  
Sam noted to his disappointment that Dean was dressed. Apparently he had different plans than Sam had for this Sunday.  
As they ate, Sam tried to figure out a casual way to say "let's have sex" but nothing came to mind. Instead he asked Dean about something that had been troubling him.

  
"I believe you that Manasa is dead." Sam began. "But what do you think it means to fertility rates? I mean, if she the real, actual goddess of fertility and now she's dead – that could be catastrophic right?"

  
Dean shrugged. "I don't spend a lot of time worrying about that kind of stuff, What will happen, will happen. She needed to be dead, she's dead, that's a win anyway you look at it.”  Dean grabbed a few more pieces of bacon, paused, grabbed some more. "’Sides most of what the supernatural say is a load of bull, they just like hearing themselves talk, like justifying the unjustifiable. And wasn’t there like 10 other fertility goddess in that book of yours?"

  
Sam nodded. He was still worried, but it wasn't like they could turn back time and besides Dean was right, she needed to be dead.

  
""Sides," Dean added, a devilish smile on his face, "From what I hear your freaking Fertile Myrtle. We just get you knocked up heat after heat and population problem solved."

  
Sam kicked at Dean’s shin from under the table while giving him his very best bitch face. "I hate you."

  
Dean winked. "I know."

  
After dishes, Sam hesitated, unsure what to do next. He still hadn't brought up the ‘hey let's punch my v-card’. He really needed to get dressed, Dean was, but getting dressed seemed to head things in the opposite way of what he wanted.  
And then there was a fact that maybe all Dean wanted to be was his Protector. Maybe, despite all the evidence to the contrary, he wasn't interested in Sam that way. Dean had disappeared somewhere, and Sam was just going to go in search for him when a throat cleared near by.

  
Dean was standing in the archway to the living room, holding something green over his head. "C'mon Sammy, you know the rules."

  
Sam arched his eyebrows, but he walked the short distance to Dean. He took Dean's face in his hands, and tilted their heads so their lips met. The kiss started out sweet, but got a pretty hungry pretty quickly.

  
Sam broke away first, he noticed Dean's lips were wet and a bit swollen and knew his were too. He took a closer look at the greenery over their heads. "That's not mistletoe, it's ivy from that altar."

  
"Worked didn’t it?” Dean smirked as he waved the ivy in front of Sam's face.

  
"You don't need to trick me into kissing, dork," Sam informed him. "In fact, you don't have to trick me into anything."

  
To hopefully make his point, Sam pressed his lower body against Dean's. They were both a little hard, and Sam pressed again as he wrapped his arms around Dean and leant down for another kiss.

  
But Dean turned his head, and Sam stepped back, torn between embarrassment and hurt. "What's wrong?”

  
Dean took Sam’s hand in his. Dean squeezed it before he spoke. "I was thinking – maybe we could go out on some dates. We've never really dated, yeah? We could go – I figure there's gotta be a good steak house in the midst of all the vegan madness in this town. Maybe to a movie. I don’t know."

  
"You want to date me?" Sam asked, a bit incredulously.

  
Dean nodded. "We sort of jumped in at the deep end, but now that things are quieter – yeah, I would like to date you."

  
"You want to woo me." Sam clarified, a small grin on his face.

  
This time, it was Dean that blushed. It was cute. "Not woo, woo sounds like – look I like you. Like a lot. And I think maybe you like me and - "

  
"You want to woo me." Sam repeated, getting a poke in his ribs for his trouble.

  
"Whatever." Dean retorted, still looking cutely abashed. "So – are you in or -“

  
"I would love to be wooed." Sam assured him, using the hand that Dean held to pull Dean toward the bedroom. "I like steak. I like movies. I like you. And also chocolate, if you want to add that in. But right now – I want to go to bed with you."

  
"You want to go to bed with me." Dean repeated, slowly.

  
"Not to sleep- " Sam hastened to add.

  
"Yeah, I kinda got that." Dean stopped them at the bedroom door. "It's a big step Sam, and we've got all the time in the world."

  
Sam worried at his bottom lip. "You don't want to?"

  
"Oh God, I want to." Dean assured him. "I really, really – I mean look at you. From the first time I saw you again, standing in that room so tall and beautiful and hot, I've wanted nothing more. But I know it's your first time, and I don't think that's something we should rush."

  
"From the time I was 13, I wanted to give you all my firsts." Sam informed him. "I'm ready, I want this. I want you. I don't want to wait, but we'll do this your way cause – well we will do it your way."

  
Dean nodded, rubbing at Sam's bare arm distractedly. He seemed to make up his mind. Turning to Sam he reiterated. "Damn right we'll do it my way." Dean stepped away from Sam, into the room, sitting in a chair that Sam used as reading nook situated by the window. "Strip."

  
Sam blinked, unsure if he head heard him right.

  
Dean folded his arms across his chest, and gave him a stern look. "This will take all day if I have to keep repeating myself. Strip."

  
Sam hadn't worn a shirt to bed that night, so all he had on was his boxers and his pajama bottoms. He started to pull them both down at once.

  
"Uh-uh baby boy. Slowly." Dean insisted, leaning back further in the chair.

  
Sam was pretty sure there wasn't a part of his body that wasn't red. However, his dick was very happy about this apparently, judging by the way it was perking right up. Sam reached back down, this time grabbing only his pajama bottoms. He slowly pulled them down, never losing eye contact with Dean.

  
Dean nodded his approval and gave the go on signal with his hand. Sam reached for the band on his boxers, then turned around. He carefully bent over as he brought the boxers down until they were under his ass. Slowly, his head almost touching the floor, he wiggled until the boxers were down to his knees, then pulled them down and off. He was about to turn around to judge Dean's reaction, when he felt hands on his lower body.

  
"Stay just like this." Dean softly ordered him. “I wanna touch."

  
It was the least comfortable position in the world, but Sam held it. He planted his hands on the ground to give him some leverage, while Dean's hands roamed over his ass. He could feel his slick starting and just as the first drops began to leak, he heard Dean moan. Sam gave a startled jump when he felt Dean’s lips on his ass, starting where his lower back met, then landing random kisses until that warm talented mouth was at his hole. Sam couldn’t help but tense when he felt Dean’s breath against it.

  
"Shh, relax.” Dean whispered, the vibrations puffing air that he could feel. "I won’t do anything you don't want, you can stop me any time. Just relax, and we'll both find out what you like."

  
Sam nodded from his upside down position that he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold long, especially with his body shivering, but he was dying to see what else Dean was going to do. This was answered for him by a kiss right there, right on his hole, then another as Dean pushed his cheeks apart. Then came the feel of Dean’s rough tongue. Sam jumped, which caused his ass to hit Dean full in the face.

  
"God sorry." Sam apologized as he stood up, looking at Dean in chagrin. "I am really sorry. I - It's just that I never, well – sorry."

  
Dean was rubbing his nose a bit but grinning. "It's okay baby, we'll try that another time. Let's do this." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, leading him to the bed. "Lie down on the pillow, up as far in bed as you can go."

  
Sam obeyed, feeling all kinds of exposed, but also warm and very interested in finding out Dean’s plan.

  
Dean took one of Sam's hands, kissed the palm, and then pressed it against one of the bars on the headboard. "Hold on, don't let go until I tell you to.” He did the same with the other hand.

  
For a second, Dean stood there looking, his eyes roaming from Sam's hands, down his bare chest, to his very interested cock, and even down his long legs. "God I am so fucking lucky." He muttered as he climbed onto the bed, still fully clothed except for his shoes.

  
"Let’s try that again, from this side. I want to worship every inch of you." Dean murmured as he kissed Sam's lips briefly before going down to his neck and kissing then licking there. Dean sucked at the skin there, leaving his mark. Sam shivered but managed to stay still.

  
"God, you are sensitive everywhere." Dean told him. "I am going to have so much fun with that."

  
He continued licking, kissing until he reached Sam's nipples. Dean taking a nipple into his mouth pushed Sam into the fully hard and aching to come territory. Dean licked at the nub, then blew on it and then took it back in his mouth and nipped at it gently. Sam was squirming, but Dean's hands on his waist kept him pinned down.

  
Satisfied with the wet, red nipple Dean made his way to the other one and performed his magic again. He kissed, licked and occasionally lightly bit his way to Sam's belly button and then sunk his tongue inside it and swirled. Sam's hands went to Dean's hair but he was unsure if he was trying to pull him close or push him away from the delicious torture.

  
Dean raised his head. "No, no touching. Put your hands back up there, or we'll have to stop playing so I can find something to tie them with."

  
Feeling slightly chastised, and unsure why that feeling caused pre-cum to leak out of his cock, Sam put his hands back where Dean had planted them.”Good boy." Dean praised as he put his lips back over the belly button.

  
Dean scooted down, so that his head was at Sam's cock. Sam tensed, but Dean bypassed it, licking at Sam's balls instead. Sam had never felt a mouth there before, and he could feel his legs begin to restlessly move as Dean licked one and then paid equal attention to the other. Just as Sam was about to start begging, Dean moved that beautiful mouth, licking the pre-cum from Sam's cock.

"Don't" Sam whispered and Dean stopped immediately.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, voice raspy, eyes concerned.

  
"I - " Sam blushed, then looked down at Dean. "I don't want to come that way. I want to come with you inside me, I want to come on your knot."

  
"Oh baby," Dean said, his head lowering back down. "I meant what I told the doctor. I am very good at what I do. You are going to come now, and again later, and maybe even a third time if I feel the need."

  
With that, he resumed his exploration of the tip of Sam’s cock, then took one lick from the base to the tip, and when Sam's whole body jumped, he chuckled darkly and did it again. Then his mouth was at the tip again, as his finger played with one of Sam's balls. He took half of Sam's cock in his mouth at once, with a sucking motion that had every inch of Sam's body burning up. He was running hotter than he did during his last heat. Dean continued to play with his balls as he swallowed down more of Sam, Sam could feel his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. Looking down, he could see the outline of his cock in Dean's throat. He was aware he was moaning now, too turned on to be embarrassed by the sounds. Dean reached behind his balls, touching his hole but not going further, just gently rubbing there. Then Dean lifted his head, gave Sam a wink, then went down on Sam again, going a little further this time.

  
Sam felt the most intense vibrations against his cock and realized Dean was humming. He could feel his whole body shivering, as Dean’s hum sent shockwaves through the core of his body, he could feel his cock twitching inside that warm, perfect mouth, The tip of Dean's finger breached Sam's hole and that was all it took. Sam didn't even know it was coming, so he didn't get a chance to warn Dean before he was pulsing into Dean, coming so hard he saw white flashes before his eyes.  
Dean kept humming, taking what Sam was giving. When Dean pulled away, his mouth was wet, he was licking away Sam's come from his lips and Sam could feel his cock weakly twitch at the sight. "That was so good, that was perfect baby boy." Dean whispered, climbing back up Sam's body and kissing him. Sam could taste himself, which should have had an ick factor, but he was so turned on he just didn't care. Dean pulled away then grinned. "Now that you are relaxed, the real fun can start."

  
Dean sat up, finally pulling off his shirt. Sam looked at his bare chest, broad and muscled. He wanted to touch, but Dean had told him to keep his hands on the headboard so he didn't. Dean, perhaps sensing, nodded his head in approval and Sam felt that little glow that was addictive as Dean's mouth. Dean reached down and unfastened his pants, but to Sam's dismay did not remove them yet.

  
Dean edged back down the bed, and tapped both of Sam's legs. "Bend them," He ordered, then placed them where he wanted, right by Sam's ass. He got his pillow and placed it underneath Sam, Sam was very aware that this new position was leaving his hole on display.

  
"So I know you are a virgin” Dean said to him as his fingers traced over Sam’s hole. "But have you had anything in here?”

  
Sam nodded. "Fingers. And during my heats – other things."

  
"Dildos?" Dean asked, as the tip of his finger breached Sam's hole. Sam instinctively tightened, but as Dean rubbed his other hand soothingly over Sam’s thigh, he relaxed again. "Fake knots?” Dean asked and again Sam nodded. "The real thing is so much better, I can't wait to show you baby," Dean murmured to him, as his finger went in to the first knuckle.

  
Sam's cock was already more than a little interested in the proceedings, and by now he was leaking slick like he was being paid for it. Usually he was embarrassed by the wetness and stickiness of it, but Dean seemed to like it, leaning his nose in to sniff and nodding approvingly as Sam's output increased. "That’s it baby, ease the way for us. You are doing so good, so good for me." He murmured as a second finger joined the first.

  
Sam's fingers flexed on the bars as the second finger pushed all the way in. Dean scissored his fingers, opening Sam. Sam had up to three of his fingers in him before, and his fingers were bigger than Dean's, still Dean’s felt different. Strange and wonderful and hot. Fingers pressed against his prostrate and Sam's hips left the bed on their own accord, waves of pleasure crashing through him.

  
"Please, please” It took Sam a minute to realize it was him doing the pleading, but he couldn't stop. "Please Dean.”

  
Dean looked up at him with lust blown eyes, the black almost overpowering the green in them. "What is it baby?" He asked.

  
"I gotta." Sam restfully flexed his fingers. "I need to touch"

  
Dean seemed to be considering it as his fingers pressed relentlessly agains Sam’s prostate, causing both his dick and his ass to both leak with equal enthusiasm. Sam was so turned on he couldn’t even tell if he was in pleasure or pain, all he knew was that he needed more.

  
"Okay." Dean finally acquiesced as he removed his fingers. Sam frowned at the sudden empty feeling, but was distracted by Dean sitting up on his haunches and pulling down his pants and brief with one fluid motion. He didn’t take his pants all the way off, but Sam couldn't focus on that. All he could focus on was the proud, large, throbbing cock so close to him.

  
Dean pulled Sam’s lower body closer to him, so now Sam's upper body was flat on the bed, while his lower body was angled toward Dean, being supported by Dean's strong hands. Sam's hands were now reaching for Dean, grabbing at anything they reached.

  
"Ready?” Dean asked, as his cock touched Sam’s entrance. Sam was thankful he wasn’t in heat so that Dean could be bare. Sam nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the first press in.

  
He felt Dean's fingers on his cheek. "Open them baby. I wanna see you, I want you to see it all."

  
Sam obeyed, lifting his hands to grab Dean's shoulder. Nodding again, more assured this time. Sam kept his eyes focused as Dean began the slow push in.

  
His body was made for this, meant for this but it still felt – strange, uncomfortable, too much, as Dean began slowly pushing in. He bit his lower lip, and pressed his fingers more tightly in Dean's shoulder but kept nodding at Dean, letting Dean know he was okay. "Breathe" Dean whispered and Sam hadn't even realized til then he had been holding his breath and he let it out in one long exhale.

  
Dean used that moment to push all the way in, and the sudden feeling of all that fullness crashed into him. His legs were still bent, Dean was hovering above him, and for a moment they stayed frozen as Sam struggled to adjust.

  
Tentatively, he once again nodded at Dean to indicate his readiness and Dean slowly pulled out and then punched again forward. For the first few thrusts, all Sam felt was uncomfortable, but then – looking into Dean's eyes, seeing what he felt for him, feeling Dean's body push into his, Sam relaxed more and with each thrust the feeling was being replaced with heat. At first it felt okay, then good, then Dean hit his prostate and oh my god that was so much better than fingers and Sam pushed back for the first time. "Again” He breathed out and Dean chuckled but obliged.

  
Now that Sam was okay (more than), Dean was beginning to pick up the pace and Sam's upper body was being rocked with each thrust. He could feel his fingernails dig into Dean’s shoulder, but he had to hold on or he was going to fly apart.. The pleasure was building, the feeling of Dean's cock against his inner walls, pulsating, filling him so full, so perfectly had Sam body radiating with each push in.

  
Sam could feel something tugging at each pull out, and realized that was probably Dean's knot. Dean pulled out and Sam looked at him in worry, he couldn’t stop now, but Dean lifted Sam up, manhandling him as he turned him so that he was in front of Dean, both lying on their sides. "This will be better for us after the knot." Dean whispered as he filled Sam up with one sharp thrust. Sam gave a started shriek (though he would never admit later to shrieking) from this angle, Dean was even more impossibly big.

  
"God, you are so good. Feel so good baby." Dean whispered, his tongue in Sam's ear. "Made for this baby, made for me."

  
Once again, Sam could feel Dean’s knot tugging at his rim as Dean’s thrusts became faster, more forceful. He was torn between worry about the tugging and wanting to feel that knot feel him up and he pushed back harder into each thrust.

  
Dean grabbed Sam's hips in a manner that was going to (hopefully) bruise, and began rapidly pounding into Sam. "God baby.' Dean moaned.

  
Dean pushed in one more time, and Sam could feel the knot hesitate, the slot in. Dean couldn't pull back out but he made a grinding motion, circling inside of Sam. This new pressure was all that Sam needed and he was coming, coming untouched, his hole clinching around Dean's knot so tightly it just had to be painful but if Dean's moans were any indication he was okay with it. Sam could feel something hot hit inside and knew that Dean was coming too.

  
"So, okay?"" Dean asked, nuzzling Sam's shoulder.

  
“Yeah, It was okay, " Sam replied, snuggling back, feeling the knot firmly lock them together. He never felt this safe, cared for, owned.

  
Dean snorted. "You came twice, the last time you shouted so loud I am surprised the neighbors aren't banging on the door, I am guessing it was more than okay,”

  
Sam grinned, feeling sheepish and satisfied at the time."I didn’t know I shouted."

  
"Screamed my name baby, it was so damn sexy." Dean assured him as his arms settled on Sam's chest. "It's going to be a while before the knot goes down, and you wore me the heck out, so it’s nap time kiddo."

  
Sam thought about the finals he needed to study for, and if he was going with Dean to Bobby's he had presents to buy, even if Bobby wasn’t into traditional Christmas things it would be rude to show up empty handed. And he needed to find a larger jacket that Dean could scent up so that he could give Dean his leather one back and still smell like Dean.

  
But for now, he was warm, safe and he had just come harder than he ever had in his life. Twice.

  
Sam leaned back against his Alpha and closed his eyes.

  
Being an Omega rocked.

 

 


End file.
